Rise of the Dark Side
by Kelorus
Summary: Harry Potter is a child ignored for his brother, the "boy-who-lived", Julien Potter. What would've happened if Harry met the ghost of his ancestor, Darth Vitiate known as Valkorion. Beware, for the Dark Side is strong! (HPxSW, Dark Harry, Wrong BWL OC)
1. Earth to Dromund Kaas

**Hey people, here's one of my ideas, so I'd like to know if I must continue. It's a HPxSW, with no pairing for Harry. I may choose someone, but I don't think so.**

 **I'm still looking for a beta corrector/reader.**

* * *

31/07/1985 (36 BBY)

Hadrian James Potter, better known as Harry Potter, is a pretty interesting boy, if we take the time to take an interest in him. Only eleven years old, Harry Potter is a remarkable boy, whose intelligence remains unsurpassed. And yet, everyone ignores him, despite everything proves that he is destined for a bright future. And all because of one person. Some say it's because of Julien Charlus Potter, the "Boy-Who-Lived", while others say it's because of James Fleamont Potter and Lily Jane Potter. But the truth, which is certainly sordid, is that everything is the fault of an old manipulative and conniving bastard longing after glory and power: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, President of the Wizengamot, Order of Merlin 1st class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.

This man managed to ruin the life of Harry Potter, in a very simple way: By declaring his little brother, the survivor and vanquisher of Voldemort, while Harry is the real one responsible for the fall of the Dark Lord. Because of this old man, who had not hesitated to declare Julian as Hero of the Wizarding World, Harry had become a shadow, ignored by all, even by his own family. Since that tragic event, Harry had become invisible to all.

Harry was sitting in a corner reading a book about the torture methods used during the Middle-Ages, a Muggle book. Since being rejected by society and his parents, since he was ignored, Harry had become increasingly dark, not knowing that he was slowly, but surely, absorbing Voldemort's Horcrux into him, making him dark and darker. He watched from the corner of his eye the party organized by his parents for his little brother, born on the same day as him, ignoring him, as usual. Normally, the kids loved their birthday, but not Harry, because that day, everyone ignored him more than usual, and everyone forgot that it was also his birthday, not only the birthday of Julien Potter.

Even the fact that he received his acceptance at Hogwarts was ignored, which demoralized him all the more, reinforcing his hatred to his family and everybody altogether.

There was no gift for Harry, and hundreds for Julien. Harry was watching the scene with disgust, and without knowing it, his eyes flashed quickly in a sickly yellow, before becoming green again. 'I hate them. That Dumbledore, my family and even the entire wizarding world! May they be cursed! ', He thought darkly, shooting the guests with his darkest glare. Even his own godfather, Sirius Black, had forgotten his existence. In fact, looking back, the only person who had been interested in Harry was the Malfoy family, who, of course, were not allowed to approach Harry, being "Death Eaters", even although Lucius pleaded the **_Imperius_** and was acquitted by the Ministry.

"Come on, everybody sing with me: Happy birthday, Julien!" Yelled James Potter, followed closely by the guests.

Harry was so disgusted that he decided to close his book and leave the room. He kept thinking of everything he did not have, and his hate came up in him like a monster coming out of his hiding place.

"Join me, my young descendant."

Harry turned abruptly, hearing a voice, but there was no one. Was he getting mad?

"Rejoin me, my young descendant, join me, and find me!" The voice said again.

Harry heard a music, unique, dark, and yet comforting to him. He followed it, guiding him to a cave not far from Potter Manor. He did not hesitate to enter the cave, and was shocked to see someone there. Well, the silhouette of someone. The person was tall, wearing a kind of white and black armor, with a long cloak, gray hair and beard, and totally orange eyes. He was standing upright, but the most bizarre was the fact that he had a kind of blue halo, like a ghost.

"Who are you?" Asked Harry, curious.

The "ghost" snorted, which made Harry shudder.

"I am your ancestor, my boy," replied the ghost.

Harry's eyes widened.

"My ancestor, it does not answer the question," Harry said.

"Hm ... You're right, I have several names, be it Tenebrae, Vitiate, or Valkorion, but for you, it will be master," the ghost replied.

"Master? Why must I call you master?" Asked Harry, frowning.

"For I intend to make you my apprentice, the instrument of my vengeance, and above all, the instrument of the resurrection of the Empire!" Valkorion said, looking at Harry imperatively.

Harry blinked several times. Apprentice? Master? Empire? But what was this man talking about? Valkorion sneered once more, seeing through Harry's expression his disbelief.

"Do not be afraid, my young descendant, everything will be taught to you in due course, but before anything, you owe it to me to be sworn in as an apprentice, and then, and only then, everything will be revealed to you." Fit Valkorion, with a sadistic smirk, quite frightening.

Harry realized that Valkorion would not say any more, so he thought about it.

"What do I have to gain from it?" He asked shrewdly.

"Finally a question of interest. You have everything to gain, my young descendant I will reveal the secrets of the Force, which your magic is a bastard version. You will become a master of the dark side, a Lord among the lords, and maybe one day, an emperor, all will respect you, fear you, venerate you, so what is your answer?" asked the ghost, still smirking.

Harry thought about the proposition that he found very interesting. Power, glory, and all that, offered on a gold platter. He felt it, in the depths of his soul, that it was an opportunity not to be missed. His answer was not long in coming.

"All right, I want to become your apprentice!" Harry said.

"So, on your knees!" Asked Valkorion.

Harry prostrated himself in front of the ghost.

"Do you swear, Hadrian James Potter, to become my apprentice, my instrument of vengeance, and my heir?" Asked Valkorion, aiming at Harry with the palm of his hand.

"Yes, I swear it, master," Harry replied.

"So get up, my young apprentice, now you will be the instrument of my vengeance and my power, give up your family name, and let yourself be submerged by the Force.", Said Valkorion, leaving some of his energy merged with Harry.

Harry felt exaltation as he received so much power, so much strength. He had the impression of being the King of the World, superior to all. He stood up and looked at Valkorion, his eyes slightly yellow. The Old Sith smiled.

"Master, Which Empire am I going to revive?" Asked Harry.

Valkorion looked at him, but pondered what Harry had said. He had not thought of it, having almost forgotten that he was the Emperor of two empires, and not just one. He would have ordered the rebuilding of Zakuul, but unfortunately the planet had become deserted, and no one soul was living there. The Zakéliens were no more. Harry could still access the planet to recover the technology, but that's it. Valkorion then wondered if it would be possible to recover the eternal throne and, at the same time, the eternal fleet.

"You will rebuild the Eternal Empire, based on the sith teachings, and you will prove to all that the descendants of Valkorion, Eternal Emperor of the Eternal Empire, Supreme Immortal Emperor of all the Siths, are the true masters of this galaxy, and any other!" Valkorion then ordered.

"As you want, master!" Harry replied with a big smile.

Valkorion watched Harry, and did not waste time, ordering Harry to follow him to the back of the cave. Harry followed him, intrigued. The journey was short enough, and they arrived in a sort of large cavern with an immense hole, clearing the top, showing a blue sky. But the most interesting thing was what was in the center of the cavern.

Harry did not believe his eyes. In front of him stood a huge ship, quite long, thin and silver. A spaceship, as in the muggle movies that Harry loved so much.

"This is your ship, developed for my secret service during my reign as Emperor of the Second Sith Empire, a ghost class ship, the X-70B, a ship with a very advanced weaponry, and most importantly, an occultation system, get in there!" Valkorion ordered.

Harry did not lose a single second and went straight into the ship. Everything was so modern, so clean and so refined that it was beautiful. To his astonishment, a kind of robot was waiting for him. The robot had to measure about 1m70, was blue with big red eyes. The robot looked at Harry and bowed briefly.

"Oh, a new master, I'm glad! I'm a 2V-R8 , an Imperial Droid who specializes in ship etiquette and maintenance, and my deep knowledge of imperial space engineering allows me to take care of 'advanced maintenance and service, whether the cleaning of the injection system or dusting private crew quarters. I also have duty to see to the needs of the crew taking account, as far as possible, their personal preferences." presented the robot, ecstatic.

"Er ... delighted, so I'm your new master, I guess, my name is Hadrian." Harry said, unsettled.

"Do I have to refer to you as Master or Master Hadrian?" Asked the droid.

"You'll refer to my apprentice as a Master Hadrian, droid." Valkorion said, appearing right next to Harry.

2V-R8 jumped at seeing Valkorion, and if a droid could whiten, then that would be the case. He bowed immediately to Valkorion.

"Your majesty, what an honor to serve you, it will be done according to your orders," replied the droid, afraid to end up in pieces scattered across the galaxy.

"All right, get the ship ready, we're leaving, droid." Valkorion ordered before motioning for Harry to follow him.

Harry followed Valkorion closely.

"Are we leaving, master?" Asked Harry, curious.

"Indeed, young apprentice. I refuse to teach you on this primitive planet. We are going to Dromund Kaas, in my old palace, where I will teach you what there is to know. Follow me, it's time to introduce you to your bodyguard." Fit Valkorion.

'Bodyguard?' Thought Harry. He followed his master into the armory of the ship. He was not disappointed because he saw a golden droid with his head in the shape of an inverted trapezoid. The droid, however, was not activated.

"Activate it, my apprentice," ordered the former emperor.

"But how do I do, master?" Asked Harry.

"Let the Force guide your actions, and you'll know, that's your first lesson, always trust the Force," Valkorion explained.

Harry nodded and focused, slowly but surely approaching the droid. He felt like a sensation, an invisible hand that told him to reach out to the droid and let the Force full him of his hate. Harry reached out his hand, thinking back to his family who had ignored him, forgotten. He thought of Dumbledore and his so-called friends who had abandoned Harry to go to his brother. He felt like a sensation of power at the tip of his fingers and released, to his astonishment, a wave of Force lightning on the droid.

For his part, Valkorion watched Harry closely, and was pleased to see that his descendant was strong in the Force. He smiled as he saw the lightning go straight on the droid.

Harry stopped his lightning, and suddenly the droid seemed to turn on, or wake up. The droid's eyes lit up.

"Declaration: Assassination Protocols Active. Greetings, master!" Said the droid.

"Hello, what's your name, droid?" Asked Harry, curious.

"Answer: My unit has the designation, HK-55, I am a battle droid of protection, assassination and protocol," HK explained.

"Very good, very good," Harry replied.

"Promise: I can assure you that I will be faithful to you until my destruction or your death, I will protect you against all our enemies, and we will eliminate the undesirables, shall I watch your quarters?", HK then said.

Harry seemed to think for a few seconds before nodding.

"Yes, you never know what can happen - from now on you will be my bodyguard and will be responsible for protecting me from any harm to my life," Harry ordered.

"Recommendation: Master, I suggest you choose which function to activate. You have the choice between Bodyguard, Assassination and Protocol," said the deadly droid.

"All right, then, activate the Bodyguard function," Harry ordered.

"Statement: Bodyguard Settings On, I will now patrol the ship to check for proper operation and security," HK replied before taking his rifle and moving away from Harry.

"Very well, you learn quickly, my apprentice, follow me, I'll take you to the bridge, it's time for us to leave this lost hole," said Valkorion, who had been silent until now.

Harry agreed to follow him to the bridge, from there, you could clearly see the cave, and 2V-R8 sitting in front of a steering console.

"Droid, head for Dromund Kaas!" Ordered the former emperor.

"At your orders, Emperor," replied 2V-R8.

The engines of the ship ignited, and the ship lifted to cross the entrance just above. In just a few seconds, the ship moved at full speed from Potter Manor and even the Earth in general. He crossed the stratosphere, and was finally in orbit around the planet. Harry ferociously admired the blue planet, and that was when he realized there would be no turning back. It did not bother him.

Harry then turned to Valkorion's mind and finally asked the question that had been bothering him since the beginning of their meeting.

"Master, how come you are my ancestor?" Asked Harry.

Valkorion smirked when he heard the question he was waiting for. He motioned for Harry to follow him, and they both went to the main room where there was a huge communications terminal.

"Sit down, apprentice," Valkorion ordered.

Harry did not waste time and sat on one of the seats in the room, Valkorion standing in front of him.

"Listen to me, apprentice, because I will not repeat it, understand?" Asked the ghost.

Harry nodded quickly.

"Well, you see, I was born as a pure-blooded Sith in the year 1460 BTC on Medriaas, BTC means Before Treaty of Coruscant, that was about 5 077 years ago, during the reign of Marka Ragnos, Emperor of the Sith, and after that, I killed my father, who had abandoned me, and at only thirteen, I became Lord of the Siths and master of Medriaas, directly appointed by Marka Ragnos. It was then that I became the Sith Lord, Vitiate, but I had a project, a big project, and I did not intend to remain a mere mortal." Valkorion started with a smirk.

"How's that, and what is it, a pureblood Sith?" Asked Harry, curious.

"Hm ... A pure-blooded Sith is an ancient race, mixing the Siths, a race of Korriban with red skin and an affinity for the dark side, and the Dark Jedi, the first masters of the dark side. Pureblood were considered a nobility, but were almost annihilated by the republic and the Jedi, and I wonder if it would be possible to activate the genes that are in you ..." Valkorion asked, wondering about this possibility.

He was already imagining Harry, red skin, with tentacles on his face, looking noble, conquering the galaxy, and above all, eliminating the Jedi.

"And to answer your other question, I developed a Force Absorption Ritual, aiming to suck the life and power of others on my behalf. About 4,963 years ago, I convinced about eight thousand Siths lords to join me on Medriaas, as we lost the war against the republic. I then used my ritual, and absorbed all life on Medriaas, gaining my immortality and omnipotence. I became so powerful that I took control of the Empire, becoming the Emperor of the Siths," explained the former Emperor.

"Emperor, so I'm really the descendant of an emperor?" Harry said, making Vitiate chuckle.

"After that, and to avoid the decimation of my empire, we went into exile on Dromund Kaas in the outer border, 4 944 years ago. Slowly but surely, I rebuilt my empire, strengthening it giving more power, being immortal, and being the Emperor, the citizens of the Empire began to venerate me as a god. I also created the Dark Council, composed of Sith Lords whom I named to rule my Empire while I was busy with other things. I also built a huge Temple to imprison, bury and torture my enemies, "Valkorion continued with a smile.

Harry thought back to his torture book, and wondered if his ancestor had used some of the tortures mentioned.

"For a thousand years, we hid, but I promised we would come back, and then I had a bigger plan, so I manipulated Mandalore the Ultimate, the leader of a race of warriors to attack the Republic and test its defenses, which he did in 295 BTC, 3,940 years ago. The war lasted sixteen long years, but the Mandalorians were defeated. Following this war, a promising Jedi and his apprentice, Revan and Malak, searched for the galaxy to 'defeat me.' They found me, and I corrupted them, forcing them to join me, so they started the Jedi Civil War, which lasted only two years, Revan had managed to free himself, killing his apprentice, and coming to confront me again, I submitted him and imprisoned him in a stasis room, using him to retrieve information about the Republic and its infrastructures," resumed Valkorion.

Harry nodded, understanding the importance of what Valkorion said.

"Finally, I discovered an ancient Force Transfer ritual, that of Tulak Hord, I understood that the Sith Empire was limited, and that the Sith dogma did not allow me to draw full strength from the Force. Then, with this ritual and my knowledge, I began to search for the eternal fleet, a fleet capable of destroying everything, fully automated. It was last seen around Zakuul. That's when I used the ritual to take the control of the actual body you see in front of you, that of Valkorion, a powerful native to Zakuul's strength in the past, leaving the Sith Empire in the hands of the Dark Council and my personal servants, the Emperor's Hand ", explained Valkorion.

Harry looked shocked, looking at the body in front of him. Never before had he heard of such a transfer. Possibly, possession existed in the magical world, but not to such a degree.

"To sum up, I built a new Empire, the Eternal Empire of Zakuul, I found the eternal fleet that was buried in the swamps of Zakuul, and so was born my Technological Empire and superior to all. I ordered the creation of the eternal throne, allowing me to control the entire fleet with a single thought, and waited, then I used my Sith Emperor's body to order our return, beginning the Great Interstellar War against the Republic, which ends with the Treaty of Coruscant and the pillaging of the capital of the Republic. It was during this period that I had four children with Senya Tirall, one of my knights. However, Revan succeeds in to escape, rescued by an elite troop of the Republic, it was then that I realized that Revan had managed to block me, and once I was free I was finally able to declare war again, ending the Coruscant treaty. But my plan was much more ambitious." said Valkorion.

"How so, master?" Asked Harry.

"I wanted to absorb all life in the galaxy to become invincible, and for that, nothing better than the war, because with each life lost, I strengthened myself. I was 'defeated' by a Jedi and an elite squad who were infiltrated into my temple on Dromund Kaas, they did not know that I was everywhere at all time, and finally my servants recovered my essence to take it to Yavin 4, a moon orbiting a named planet, Yavin Prime, and start my resurrection. Everything went as planned, Revan tried to intervene, but died. To recover my strength, I took control of the inhabitants of Ziost, the ancient capital of the Empire, and using a ritual, I absorbed all life, finally returning to Zakuul. "Valkorion continued, watching Harry's reaction.

Harry does not react to this revelation of the crimes of his ancestor, which greatly satisfies Valkorion.

"Then I sent my sons, Arcann and Thexan, to attack the worlds of the core, whether it was the Republic or the Sith Empire that betrayed me. They won and returned, but I refused to congratulate them because their achievements are a reward in themselves, Arcann tried to kill me, but Thexan interposed and was killed by his own brother, and we were joined by the Republic and the Sith Empire, who wanted revenge led by Darth Marr, a member of the Dark Council, like Darth Nox, a promising sith. They were defeated, captured and taken on Zakuul to my throne, I killed Marr, and Nox agreed to join me to share my power, but Arcann took the opportunity to stab his lightsaber in my back and take the throne, enclosing Nox in carbonite," finally explained Valkorion.

Harry frowned.

"But should not you be dead?" Harry asked, making Valkorion chuckle.

"You're right, but you see, I was not really sharing power with Nox, but transferring my essence to take control of his body, so I survived, but the ritual was interrupted. , not allowing me to gain control. Finally, Nox was delivered by rebels after my son conquered the known galaxy, and eventually defeated Arcann. Unfortunately for him, my daughter, Vaylin, a very powerful woman in the force seized the throne and redoubled her efforts to defeat him, and was finally defeated, and Nox seized the eternal throne, when I attacked him mentally to finally take control of his body. But he succeeded in defeating me, helped by Arcann who had survived, and the ghost of my daughter, who had inherited my powers. ", then finishes explaining Valkorion.

Harry thought back to the whole story, and noticed that he had made no mention of his fourth child.

"What about the fourth child?" Harry asked.

Valkorion looked at him, before smiling.

"Tellan, my third son, was my backup plan, if ever a problem came in. I had transferred some of my essence into him, and had frozen him in the carbonite, sending him to a distant world to wait. About one thousand two hundred years ago, he woke up, and noticed that he was now alone. He went to Zakuul, but everything was deserted, the buildings and technology abandoned. Then, he decided to follow the Force, and finally arrive on Earth, far away in unknown regions, not far from Zakuul and Iokath. He eventually married one of the natives, Morrigan Peverell, giving birth to three brothers. You probably know the legend, and the Peverell became the Potters when Ignotus Peverell's granddaughter, Iolanthe Peverell, married Hardwin Potter," Valkorion finally revealed.

Harry could not help but let out a hiccup of surprise when he realized he was the Peverell descendant, and so that this story of the Deathly Hallows had to be true. He asked the question.

"So, about the Deathly Hallows, are they a legend or a truth?" He asked.

Valkorion chuckled, making Harry frown.

"The Deathly Hallows are nothing but trinkets that I invented for my descendants, I am the representative of death, and being such a powerful ghost, they must have thought that I was the very essence of Death. The elder wand is just a piece of wood with a Kyber crystal. The Resurrection Stone is actually a rare black Kyber crystal, invoking the spirits. The cloak of Invisibility is nothing but a vulgar cloth with its own occultation system," laughed Valkorion.

Harry nodded vaguely, tired of all these revelations.

"Go get some rest, we'll arrive in a moment, because Dromund Kaas is at the other end of the galaxy," Valkorion ordered before disappearing.

Harry did not waste time, and went to his personal quarters, whose door was fiercely guarded by HK-55, who saluted him before letting him in. The room was spacious, and Harry jumped on the bed before falling asleep, imagining what his life would become from now on.


	2. Start of learning, from Human to Sith

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it. I don't know if I'll write a romantic side for harry. It could be a MxF, MxM or even MxFxM or MxFxF, I don't know x) It's quite hard to find the good person.**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, slightly dazed. He was sure he had dreamed of a ghost, spaceships and aliens. He watched the place around him, and immediately noticed that it was not his poorly decorated room. He then saw through a window, stars parading like rays of light.

"So, it was not a dream?" He said aloud.

"No, it was not a dream." Fit a voice.

Harry yelped and fell from his bed, his feet up. He then heard a snort, and when he got up, it was to see the amused face of his ancestor looking at him.

"As you can see, my dear apprentice, it's not a dream." Said Valkorion then.

"So much the better then, I did not really want to stay on this backwater rock!" Harry answered with conviction.

Valkorion's eyes lit up with approval and he smiled, satisfied by the will of his descendant.

"Very well, in that case, wash up and join me on the bridge, we'll be here soon." Ordered the old Emperor before disappearing.

Harry blinked, then slapped himself. 'Nope, I'm still here, so it's not a dream,' he thought. He then headed for the shower, or rather, what looked like a shower. He took off his clothes and entered the shower stall. It was then that he noticed one thing: He could read what was written, although he knew full well that it was not English, nor one of the other languages of the Earth. He blinked several times, but the words did not change. Maybe he should check with his master after his shower.

He concentrated on the shower, and he could read two buttons. On one was written **WATER** , while on the other was written **SONIC**. Harry watched this funny button, and considering that anyway, and being present in a shower, it certainly had nothing dangerous, so he could use it. He pressed it. He heard then like a noise, then felt like a draft. He noticed with astonishment that all the dirt had disappeared, but yet he did not feel clean. Surely he was too used to water, not to sonic showers, he thought. He shrugged and lit the water. He was delighted to see that the water was at the perfect temperature, and he showered quickly, using soap in the cabin. Once that was done, he got out of the cabin and quickly dried himself, before getting dressed with clothes that were miraculously his size. 'Surely 2V-R8', he thought.

Thus, wearing a dress, trousers and a pair of boots, he left the place to reach the bridge. When he left his room, he was greeted by none other than HK-55.

"Greetings: Hello, Master," greeted the droid.

"Hello, HK," Harry replied.

He then left in the direction of the bridge, closely followed by his guard droid. Hardly had it happened that he was greeted by 2V-R8.

"Greetings, Master, Oh, I see that the clothes are your size, I'm happy, can I offer you a breakfast?" Said the protocol droid.

"I'm fine, thanks, and I'd love to have some breakfast." Harry replied.

2V-R8 nodded before leaving the bridge, leaving the ship on autopilot. It was then that the ghost of Valkorion resurfaced.

"We'll be here soon, I already feel the dark side seeping off of Dromund Kaas from here." Then said the ghost.

Harry decided to take the opportunity to ask the question that had been bothering him for a while.

"Master, I noticed that I was able to read and understand the languages written on this ship, although I never learned them. Is this normal?" Asked the young apprentice.

Valkorion looked at him, satisfied with the question, before nodding his head.

"Indeed, my young descendant, when you agreed to become my apprentice, I gave you the basic language of the galaxy, as well as the Sith language, for the rest, I will teach you what you need, and you will also use holocrons to deepen your knowledge." Replied Valkorion.

Harry just nodded, satisfied with the answer. After all, he was not going to spit on such a present, Hm? He was interrupted in his thoughts by 2V-R8 who brought him, as agreed, a solid breakfast consisting of toast, a large hot chocolate and pastries. Harry blinked, because in front of him was his favorite breakfast.

"How ..." Harry started, startled, looking at the droid with astonishment and a slight touch of gratitude.

"It is my duty to provide for my master, as well as to make his life as pleasant as possible." Just said the droid seeing the questioning look of his master, before returning to the controls.

Valkorion snorted slightly.

"This droid is scared, and he's right, so he'll do everything to keep you happy and avoid being punished." Exclaimed the old emperor.

"And must I punish him?" Harry asked, puzzled, not noticing the stiffness of the droid at the mention of punishment.

"Only when he disrespects you or fails in his tasks, my young apprentice, the Sith, and even the Zakelians, believe in the just punishment, severe, but always deserved. Some get carried away by their anger during the punishments, but you'll soon realize that when you let yourself be controlled by your emotions, then we lose sight of our goal, a real Sith controls his emotions with perfection, drawing on them to master the Force." Then explained Valkorion.

Harry nodded, finding this explanation quite logical. Emotions are used to gain more power, but we must always remain the master, under penalty of losing sight of our objective and being knocked down by an enemy due to our lack of judgment.

He decided to quickly consume his breakfast on the captain's seat, under the watchful eye of his ancestor. It was then that he felt like a strange sensation, just after finishing his meal. The sensation was truly exceptional, like a warm blanket hugging him from all sides, giving him a feeling of euphoria and power like never before. His gaze went straight to the image in front of him.

Then finally appeared the planet of the Esstran sector, Dromund Kaas.

Harry's eyes widened in amazement at the beauty of this green planet, covered with vegetation. But what astonished him most was the feeling of euphoria that became very strong, making him want to laugh, shout, or do something. He felt somewhat lost in the face of such sensations, and Valkorion noticed him, amused.

"What you feel, my apprentice, is nothing but the power of the dark side of Dromund Kaas ... It's not for nothing that I chose this planet to build my Empire so long ago. This planet, young Harry, is a nexus of the Force, a nexus dedicated only to the dark side, rivaled only by Korriban." Then explained the ghost.

"And what about Zakel?" Harry asked curiously.

"Zakel is different, it's a very powerful, but above all, neutral planet, and unlike the Jedi or the Sith, you do not have to have an alignment to control the Force. On Zakel, for example, the knights had no alignment, using the Force only as a tool of martial prowess, allowing them to be resistant and to fight without a priori." Replied Valkorion, pleased with his apprentice's thirst for knowledge.

"And what are the benefits of alignments?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you more when we get to the citadel, apprentice, now droid, fly the ship to Kaas City and land in front of the Imperial Citadel!" Ordered Valkorion.

2V-R8 trembled slightly before shaking his head, preferring not to answer under pain of suffering. After all, Valkorion was also known to be cruel. He then plunged the ship into the atmosphere of Dromund Kaas, carefully avoiding a Republican station that seemed to guard the area, surely to avoid one day, the Sith come back. Fortunately the occultation system allowed to pass their detectors without the slightest problem.

They then came over a vast lush and dark forest, with stormy weather, inherent to the planet. Harry was amazed when he saw in the distance a gigantic city of abandoned metal. However, it was something else that caught his attention. He saw a sort of pyramid in the distance.

"Master, this pyramid in the distance, would it be the temple you told me about?" Harry asked, very intrigued.

"Indeed, apprentice, it is the Dark Temple, and the focal point of the dark side of this planet, but it has been damaged and much of it has collapsed, you're not ready to go yet because the spirits who lives there are very powerful, some being my enemies. It is in this temple that the spirit of Darth Nox is, trapped by his ignorance after having defeated me. When I noticed that I wouldn't survive on Zakel after trying to take over his body, I anchored his spirit in this temple so that at his death, he will be trapped there forever as punishment." Valkorion then answered, with a sadistic gleam in his eyes and a scary grin.

Harry understood at that moment that Valkorion had not usurped his title, and that he was extremely resentful. It must have been a family trait, since Harry was just as much resentful as Valkorion. Maybe it was part of the Sith genome? He thought it might be interesting to learn more about Sith genetics, and therefore, his own in a way.

He came out of his thoughts when the ship entered Kaas City, flying over dozens of abandoned metal buildings covered with vegetation. The ship then headed for the huge citadel standing at the back of Kaas City, overlooking the entire city. Harry noticed that in some parts of the city there were stranded ships or pieces of ships. And he finally noticed that some buildings were in fact much damaged, leaving only the immense citadel intact, to his astonishment.

"The defenses of the Citadel are very important, and unlike the defenses of the rest of Kaas City, those of the Citadel are fueled by the Force." Explained Valkorion, who had noticed Harry's astonishment.

Harry just nodded. He then observed the Imperial Citadel they were approaching, and then noticed that the ship was heading straight for the center of the huge Citadel, finally landing on a metal platform.

"We have arrived, Master Harry." Just announced 2V-R8.

"Thanks 2V-R8. And now?" Harry said.

"And now, apprentice, we enter the Citadel, follow me." Valkorion ordered before leaving the bridge.

They both alighted from the ship, whose ramp had lowered, followed closely by HK-55, while 2V-R8 remained on the ship to take care of it. Harry raised his head when he heard a resounding CRAC, and then he saw lightning strike the lightning rods of the Citadel, surely contributing to power the place.

He followed quietly his master inside the Citadel, very interested, and above all, curious. He then observed the surroundings, admiring the beauty of the place, and especially, its military side. For a moment, it reminded him of the Roman Empire, known to be very rigorous. Finally, he noticed a huge symbol standing over the entrance to the Citadel. It was a white hexagon with a white six-pointed star inside, on a red background. He understood then that it was the famous symbol of the Sith Empire, or in any case, the Empire at the time of his ancestor. He wondered what the symbol of the Empire of Zakuul might look like.

He continued to follow his ancestor into the Citadel, and when he entered, he was very surprised to see equipment in excellent condition. His eyes widened as he saw a dome in the center of the room, with a tube above it carrying a huge electrical flow to the dome. Around the dome, dozens of images floated with varied information, and he heard Valkorion sniffing with pleasure.

"Excellent, it seems that the whole Citadel is fully fueled, and all the data of the Empire has been saved here." Then say the ghost out loud.

"Master, what is it, exactly?" Harry asked curiously.

"What you see, my dear apprentice, is the huge server of the Citadel, compiling and recording all the information of the Empire, and connected to the holonet of the whole galaxy. Of course, few could have access because we are currently in the Sith Sanctum, authorized only to the Siths and members of the Dark Council." Valkorion then briefly explained, before continuing on his way.

Harry nodded, and continued to follow him with his trusty HK-55. They finally arrived in front of a huge turbolift in which they went up. Valkorion then ordered him to press the button toward the top of the tower, and Harry complied. The turbolift rose quickly, making them cross the whole tower in less than a minute, to finally get them to the top of the Citadel where were located the personal quarters of the Emperor.

Valkorion knew that his quarters had not been inhabited since he was defeated, and that Darth Acina, the one who succeeded him, had to move into the lower quarters. After all, he had never planned to die, and therefore, to no longer be emperor. He had secured his quarters so that only those of his blood could enter.

"Put your hand on the door!" Ordered Valkorion.

Harry did what his master ordered him. He felt a little sting, and he realized that a sample of his blood had been taken to verify, he supposed, his identity. There were no sentences or anything, just a beep sound, and the door opened. The place was very spacious, with various artifacts, a throne capable of flying, a huge bed, but also a large training room with mannequins and another room, quite bizarre. Surprisingly, it was towards this weird room that Valkorion made his way, ordering his apprentice and descendant to follow him.

This room was very different from the rest of the floor because it looked like a laboratory. There were test tubes, computers and consoles, as well as a medical bed. Valkorion ordered Harry to lie down on the table, and then levitated a strange syringe. He looked at the syringe with interest before explaining what he was going to do.

"I'm going to administer to you the contents of this syringe, the product inside is one of my many inventions, when I was looking to create more Force sensitive persons. The purpose of this product is to awaken in you Siths cells, and if all goes well, then your Sith genome should wake up, supplanting your human genome, you'll gain strength, agility, endurance, and so on, but we'll see the results when you wake up because once administered, your body will enter a state of sleep to ease the transition, did you understand?" Asked Valkorion.

"Yes, master, but will I keep my magical powers?" Harry asked.

Valkorion reflects on the question before answering.

"Normally yes, although 'magic' is a different kind of energy that allows you to change the universe, it's still an alternative version, which I call a bastardly version of the Force. That's not to say that it is underdeveloped or useless, but it remains derived from the Force. Magic, from what I have been able to observe, makes it possible to circumvent the intrinsic laws of the Universe, while Force makes it possible to use the energy of the Universe, but by obeying certain laws. I think that the mixture of these two forms of energy will allow you to completely dominate the laws of the universe, in order to bend them to your will. But we will see that in due course." Explained Valkorion.

Harry nodded, and the syringe levitated to him, before sinking into his right arm and injecting the product. Harry suddenly felt dizzy, and he slowly closed his eyes, only seeing as a last image the bright orange eyes of his ancestor.

It was three days later that Harry awoke, somewhat disoriented, thirsty and hungry. When he opened his eyes, it was to see the world with more clarity. It seemed that he no longer needed his glasses, which rested quietly beside him. He did not waste time and got up.

"Excellent, I see that everything went as planned, and I advise you to go and see yourself in one of the mirrors in the room." Exclaimed Valkorion, who had just appeared without warning.

Harry jumped slightly before nodding his head and leaving his medical bed. He noticed that he was feeling slightly tight in his clothes, and when he entered the room to look at himself in the mirror, he understood why.

Harry had completely changed, to become a pure-blooded sith. His skin had become completely slightly dark red. He also noticed that he was slightly taller, and that his hair had turned red, but remained mostly dark. When he moved his arms, he noticed that he had some kind of ridges and spurs on his body. He then decided to remove his clothes completely to better observe himself, and what he saw shocked him.

His body was completely red, and apart from his haircut, all the hairs had disappeared. He also noticed that in some places, like the torso and the back, the ridges were more pronounced. He let out a little cry of surprise at seeing his penis.

"What the fuck?!" He shouted in shock as Valkorion snickered in his corner.

Indeed, Harry had noticed that even his penis had ridges, on the top and the bottom of the penis. He then decided to focus on his face, and oddly, he was thoroughly satisfied with what he saw. His eyes were now orange, like Valkorion, and his face had no more imperfections. On the other hand, he noticed some kind of peaks at the bottom of his chin, like mini tendrils, giving him a noble appearance, and that amused him slightly. Finally, he opened his mouth, and he was surprised to see that, apart from his two flat front teeth, all the others had become sharper, surely to chew meat with more ease. And when he pulled out his tongue, it was to notice that it was now pointed.

"You are now a true Sith to the pureblood, my apprentice. I was able to analyze your DNA, and it would seem that the serum has mostly purged your body of your human blood, keeping only a bit of human blood. It could in the future manifest as facial hair, but this is only a possibility." Announced then Valkorion, greatly satisfied by the appearance of his descendant.

Harry turned around before smiling, happy. When HK-55 approached, the droid exclaimed.

"Exclamation: Master, you have changed!" Said the robot, "Compliment: This look is much better, master, you can now breathe terror into the hearts of your enemies. Oh, what a joy to be able to eliminate so much parasites soon."

"The droid of Revan was much more fun." Then commented Valkorion.

"Oh really?" Harry asked, curious.

"Indeed, Revan's droid, an HK-47, named organic beings as meat bags, which was a lot of fun." Valkorion explained quickly.

Harry had a genius idea.

"HK-55, from now on you will have to refer to the organic beings besides me as Meat Bags!" Harry ordered the droid.

"Update: Order accepted and registered, master. When should we eliminate the Meat Bags?" Then exclaimed HK-55.

"Soon very soon." Harry answered simply.

Valkorion nodded, satisfied by Harry's behavior. He then ordered him to follow him to another room, completely empty, if not a sofa.

"This is where I'm going to teach you all there is to know, my young apprentice, and we'll start right now." Explained Valkorion.

"Very well, master." Harry replied, attentive.

"First of all, I decided to teach you the Sith philosophy, but you also have to learn Jedi philosophy, I'll teach you both Jedi philosophies, and then I'll explain why." Started Valkorion.

"First of all, we have the first Jedi philosophy, the one that was created thousands of years ago, when it started on Tython, the Jedi mother planet.

 _Emotion, yet peace._

 _Ignorance, yet knowledge._

 _Passion, yet serenity._

 _Chaos, yet harmony._

 _Death, yet the Force._

This first Jedi code, which was the original, was based on self-control, but allowed romantic relationships, weddings and many other things. The only thing that was forbidden was the romantic relationship between a Jedi and a Padawan. This was the code used by the Jedi during my Empire's time, which is during the old Republic, when the Jedi were important members of the Republic, were very numerous and directed their armies." Valkorion explained.

Harry nodded, finding this code quite simple.

"Then we have the second Jedi code, a refined version of the first, by a certain Odan-Urr, which was created well before my war against the Jedi, but was not put in place until well afterwards.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

 _There is no death, there is the Force._

Unlike the other Jedi code, this one proscribes intimate relationships, marriages and forces the Jedi to celibacy. That's why they've been so weak, because now the Jedi do not have families anymore. They did not understand that Force-sensitive people are more likely to have equally sensitive children." Valkorion continued, amused.

Harry frowned at this version of the Jedi code. Why would there be no passion? And no emotions? He found this code completely absurd.

"Finally, we have the Sith code. This code was developed a long time ago by one of the first Dark Jedi, Sorzus Syn, 6,864 years ago, the code is as follows:

 _Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me._

This code is based on the use of feelings, our passions and our rage, allowing us to defeat our enemies without difficulty. In a way, this code tells us to make the most of what life has to offer." Valkorion finished.

Harry nodded, perfectly understanding this code. The passion and the feelings cannot be repressed, and they allow us to fight better, because they give us a reason to live. The power makes it possible to decide what one wants to do, thus allowing us to break our chains binding us to a life of servitude and obedience. But Harry noticed something.

"But master, if we follow exactly the Sith code, does not that mean that only one person can be free from his chains? Whereas if we are all free, we become equal, and therefore we become chained again. Then only one person may be free from his chains, and this person is usually the most powerful, so ... the Emperor?" Harry said thoughtfully.

Valkorion's smile widened at Harry's reflection, and he nodded.

"You understand perfectly, my apprentice, in the end, only one person is really free, but the Sith code is subject to interpretation, after all, you can feel free by continuing to obey something stronger than yourself. Thus why it is important to know how to differentiate between the will to be free, and the greediness for power." Explained Valkorion.

Harry nodded, because everything seemed logical. After all, we can for example be free from our chains, like a slave freed from his masters, but we can always continue to obey others, like a former slave obeying a government, without feeling like chained.

"Your first lesson, apprentice, will be to meditate on the first and the third code, because as you can see, the first was also right, we are the Force, as I prove by my presence. So, which one do you think is the better code?" Asked Valkorion, curious.

"I think none of the three codes is right." Answered Harry.

"Fine, and would you have any idea of the right code?" Asked Valkorion.

"I have a little idea, and I think the code should be:

 _Emotions and Passions are bound in Peace_

 _Knowledge leads to strength_

 _Strength and Serenity Lead to Power_

 _Power and Harmony Lead to Victory_

 _I release myself from my chains and join the Force_

That is my interpretation of a good code. I fully adhere to the Sith code, but in my opinion, it takes much more than passion to gain strength, but also knowledge and some self-control, to better manipulate the world around us. Finally, when we reach our goal, we break free from our chains, and then we can become one with the Force to achieve a higher plane of existence." Harry exclaimed then.

Valkorion stayed quiet for a few seconds, shocked by Harry's response. He did not think Harry would offer his own version of the Sith and Jedi dogmatic codes. And yet, the latter had managed to mix the two codes. He snickered then, noting that Harry's code matched Valkorion's way. After all, it was by being serene that he could create the Eternal Empire.

"Your vision of things is very interesting, young apprentice, and I must admit that for the first time in millennia, I am pleasantly surprised. I think that to make you my heir will be a pleasure. You will be the one to resurrect the Eternal Empire, I am sure of it. " Announced then Valkorion.

Harry was delighted to receive a compliment from his master, and he blushed under the compliment. It was the first time in his life that he received a compliment, after all. He said to himself that his life had really changed.


	3. The Black Temple

**Here's the next chapter, hope you'll like it.**

* * *

 **BBY (July 31, 1991)**

A yawn was heard in the highest chamber of the Kaas City Citadel on the planet Dromund Kaas. The yawn was pushed by a very handsome man with red skin lying in a bed with satin sheets.

This handsome man was about 190 cm tall, easily passing the majority of men, and his body was an Apollo. Indeed, the body of the fop was perfectly sculpted, detailing with perfection the pectoral, abdominal, biceps, triceps, quadriceps and other muscles with ridiculous names running through every nook and cranny of the extended body . There were also pronounced arras, even if they were dorsal, pectoral, or genital, for the fopter did not, of course, contain any clothing or undergarments. It was a real appeal to lust and debauchery, able to capsize the most fervent nuns and lead to the most believing sin of believers.

Some would not hesitate to see such a creature calling for lust, to compare it with the Devil, a succubus or an incubus. And yet, they would be so far from reality that they would not believe it, never suspecting that this bawdy creature was once a young human boy with pink skin and green mesmerizing eyes.

No, now she was a beautiful and sensual creature, with red-tinged orange eyes , disheveled red-brown hair , tentacle-like facial protuberances, and a beard-like appearance giving her a distinguished look.

Sith pureblood arched in the bed like a cat, thus stretching to wake up quietly. He then released his body completely to curl up on himself, not wishing to leave this delicious cocoon of heat in which he had wrapped himself.

"Exclamation: Master, it's time to get up for your daily training," heard the pureblood sith.

He rolled his eyes before putting one of the pillows on his head to ignore the annoying droid.

"Exclamation: Master, it's time to get up for your daily training," he heard again.

"HK, shut up, it's my birthday, and I want to enjoy it," the Sith ordered before starting to go back to sleep.

For a few minutes it was calm and the sith began to go back to sleep. It was then that he felt like a draft dashing no good.

"Hadrian, get up immediately before I get you out of bed myself!" He heard screaming behind him forcefully.

Harry then jumped forcefully before running quickly to the shower, under the amused gaze of Valkorion who had been happy to threaten his descendant.

"Note: The master is perfectly aware of what awaits him, yet he persists in his behaviour. Question: Why?" HK-55 then looked at Valkorion's ghost.

"I just think he likes to be scolded, it reminds him that he's wanted and not forgotten," the old emperor said as his eyes flickered angrily.

The droid just shook his head, perfectly understanding how it felt when you were forgotten. Two minutes later, Harry came back to the room like a fresh flower, wearing a long black robe under which was a Durasteel armor. He had a double-bladed lightsaber and another lightsaber on his belt, which had only one blade.

"I know that today is your birthday, my dear disciple, but it is also the day of your magical maturity awaiting your seventeenth birthday, and it is above all the day of your final test." Valkorion with a small smile.

Indeed, over time, the ghost softened, not hesitating to show a facade that he had never shown to anyone (if not perhaps Senya Tirall). Contrary to what one might think, Valkorion was perfectly capable of smiling and laughing in a jovial way, with no ulterior motives, but he always preferred to keep this facade for himself in order to avoid being weak in front of the rest. of the galaxy. Yet, with Harry, he had learned to be less suspicious, after all, except Harry (the droids did not count), no one could see him.

"Really, am I really ready?" Harry asked, his face radiant.

Valkorion just smiled and nodded.

"Indeed, my young disciple, it is time for you to become a true Sith Lord, and most importantly, a Zakelian prince. To do this, my apprentice, you will have to penetrate deep within the Black Temple to retrieve an object hidden from view. This object, my dear descendant, is nothing but a holocron in which all my knowledge is before the creation of Zakel, knowledge that you will be able to absorb in order to strengthen you. " explained Valkorion.

Harry's eyes widened, not expecting such an opportunity. If he actually managed to get his hands on this holocron, he could instantly learn thousands of years of knowledge without having to read thousands of books and tablets.

"But do not forget, Hadrian, that there are some very dangerous ghosts in this Temple, not to mention the creatures who have probably wandered there to nest here," warned Valkorion in a voice that was meant to be considerate.

"And should I go in alone, or would I be accompanied by my droid?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"You'll have to enter it alone." HK will wait for you at the Temple entrance in my company, "the ghost simply replied before disappearing.

Harry let out a sigh. This was going to be complicated, and without support, he would not be allowed to make any mistakes. He nodded before heading to the elevator and down, accompanied by HK.

Finally, he climbed into a luxury vehicle that had probably belonged to a Sith Lord and finally headed for the Black Temple. The closer he came to the old building, the more he felt the Force coming out of it in waves of power. When he finally landed in front of the entrance to the Black Temple, he held his breath, submerged by the colossal power emanating from the Temple.

"Good luck, my descendant," said Valkorion, who had just appeared behind Harry.

Harry nodded before entering the old Temple, a double lightsaber in his hand. When he looked at the walls, he saw that they were dusty but intact, describing various scenes with Sith texts. He climbed a staircase slowly, and seeing no danger, decided to continue his journey.

Finally, he arrived in a huge Hall filled with pillars with various doors leading probably to other rooms, smaller. He quickly remembered what he had learned about the temple and understood that he had to go straight ahead to finally reach a staircase descending into the depths of the temple. He advanced cautiously, suspicious, shivers running down his spine.

It was then that his eyes widened and he lit his lightsaber to parry another lightsaber on his side. When he turned to look at his attacker, he saw a body almost mummified with purple eyes. It was a body possessed by an avenging Sith spirit.

The vengeful Sith threw himself on him again and Harry stooped in time to avoid the blow before making a reel with his sword and cutting the vengeful Sith in half. The mummified body fell to the ground and his eyes went out. Harry heaved a sigh of relief, but unfortunately he was not out of trouble.

He then turned to see two other mummies running towards him, and raising his hand, he unleashed a torrent of lightning on the two possessed, who screamed before burning. When Harry had finished with the two mummies, he noticed that he was surrounded by a good twenty bodies, some with blasters, others with training swords or old laser sabers.

"Die, come down from Vitiate!" Cried one of the possessed before heading to Harry.

The blows came very quickly for Harry, who jumped and squirmed in all directions, showing flexibility and agility while decimating his enemies, using the least Force techniques possible to reserve himself. When he saw a dozen more mummies heading towards him, he began to get tired of it, and decided to use Magic (which his ancestor was dealing with a bastard version of the Force, while Harry found it quite different ) that Valkorion had taught him, having taken advantage of his ghostly state to store all possible knowledge, whether spells, potions, formulas or other invented by wizards. He aimed with his hand at the group of mummies before crying out.

" _**Feudeymon!**_ "

The result was instantaneous, and an immense snake made entirely of fire went on the mummies before incinerating them as if nothing had happened. Once the threat was eliminated, and seeing no more mummies move towards him, he decided to interrupt the spell to remove the fire snake.

He heard applause. When he saw the source of these applause, he saw a ghost of a Sith Lord with a mask.

"It was fascinating, young sith, yes, very fascinating, and I must confess that you are showing a lot more talent than my own descendant," the ghost said with a laugh.

Harry frowned while detailing the ghost as much as possible. Still, he could not remember his name, and the ghost understood it. Despite his mask, Harry realized that the ghost rolled his eyes.

"I am Lord Kallig, whom you must surely know as Darth Nox's Ascendant ," the old ghost introduced himself.

Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the name of the ghost. According to his ancestor, Kallig had been one of the most promising Sith Lords, and with the right instruments, would surely have taken his place as Emperor.

"Delighted to know you, Lord Kallig, I must admit I'm surprised to meet a ghost not meant to kill me," Harry said, bowing slightly in respect.

The ghost seemed to appreciate this mark of respect before laughing cheerfully.

"Unlike most of the spirits here, I'm not mad, which explains my willingness to argue and not to fight, in any case, I've come to warn you, because I know perfectly well the reason from your presence, "Kallig said in a darker tone.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"The ghost of my descendant, Dark Nox, has decided to take revenge on Vitiate, and to do that, he keeps what you've come looking for in order to get rid of you, I'd rather warn you, because it would be sad if you were 'Offspring while you could very well represent the future of the Sith, and so much more, for that I decided to help you,' the ghost revealed.

"And how are you going to help me, Lord Kallig?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm perfectly aware of the training you followed with Vitiate, and I know that he recently taught you the enslavement ritual so you can seize the power of a spirit. 'offer my power in exchange for the right to travel with you to discover the galaxy freely,' explained Kallig.

Harry tilted his head slightly to the right, pensive. Kallig had to have a stronger reason than just explore the galaxy. Noticing his dismayed look, Kallig decided to explain himself.

"The truth is that I'm bored on this planet, and I want to explore the rest of the you, I know it will be perfectly , I want to see your evolution in order to attend take power and your ascent as the greatest Emperor ever to be born. ", then decided to reveal the ghost.

Harry noticed through strength some anxiety in Kallig's voice, as well as utter honesty , which greatly surprised him. He began to reflect on the good and bad sides and saw only good sides. He nodded.

"All right, Kallig, but at the slightest hoop, I'll tie you like a prisoner, understand?" Harry replied, defying the ghost.

The ghost just smirked while shaking his head, and Harry reached out to bind him. The power he received made him fall to the ground, his breath jerky as Kallig's spirit, which had momentarily disappeared, reappeared next to a gasping Harry.

"Excellent, young Sith Normally, when a Sith binds his first mind, he faints for at least an hour, which proves that you are very powerful in the Force." I can not wait to see you at work. ", Kallig commented before disappearing again in a frightening laugh.

Harry got up with difficulty, cursing the sadistic ghosts before plunging his hand into a purse at his belt. The purse being enchanted with a widening spell, he plunged his entire arm before recovering a potion of energy. Unlike lambda magic potions, it was more powerful as it had to use Dromund Kaas plants, plants being literally loaded with Dark Force. The Energy Potion was so much more powerful than this magical version, the Pimentine Potion, and it suited him well.

Once the potion had been swallowed, he felt his strength coming back to him immediately, and recovering his lightsaber, which had fallen to the ground as he fainted, he went back to the depths of the Temple. However, he did not make much progress because he heard a grunt that did not bode well. That's when he saw them.

A huge Tuk'ata next to a kind of giant leopard with a monstrous mouth stretched in a scary smile. He always forgot the names of these horrible creatures, retaining only the names of the parts useful for eating, making potions or making clothes. He began to smile with a sadistic smile.

"It's been a long time since I hope to find a Tuk'ata to see if I can bind to this beast, let's see if I'm as capable as my ancestors!" Harry exclaimed as he looked at the monster right in the eyes.

He concentrated, sending a mental peak to the beast to subdue it as the giant leopard ran toward him. Finally, the Tuk'ata's eyes changed slightly, becoming tinged with mauve, and the creature then threw herself on the giant leopard to begin a fight that resulted in the death of the leopard. Harry approached the Tuk'ata and decided to climb him.

"Come on guy, go on!", He ordered to the dark creature.

The Tuk'ata just gave a grunt before running at full speed to the other end of the temple while Harry enjoyed the wind on his face. When the Tuk'ata reached the stairs, Harry noticed that he was too big to pass, so he went downstairs. He then sent a glance at the Tuk'ata.

"You stay there, and if you see an intruder, you put it in pieces!" Ordered the young sith while the animal nodded before going on the lookout.

Harry decided to begin his long journey in the depths of the Temple. After a while, he arrived in a room plunged into the dark, but for him it was not a problem, his vision of Sith to the pureblood being adapted for this kind of situations, besides the Force and the Magic.

He walked slowly down the hallway to a huge double door, noticing a few droids around him, all on standby. He could feel the problem from afar, and was not surprised when he heard the droids wake up and start attacking him. If predictable ...

He contented himself with cutting them all into pieces, not hesitating to crush some of them with the Force before continuing on his way as if nothing had happened, leaving about twenty heaps of smoking scrap behind him. Finally, he arrived at a large door, and when he pushed it, it did not move.

He frowned as he saw the immovable door in front of him. He tried to push her with the Force, but she did not move. He pointed his finger at the door.

" _**Depulso!**_ " He shouted.

The spell touched the door, which began to tremble, but it still remained closed. Harry frowned, starting to get upset. He concentrated then, trying to calm down to find the solution to this thorny problem. He began to sneer. The solution was so simple, so laughable that it would shame Valkorion. He simply unleashed a flurry of lightning on the door, which then boomed before opening.

"It was so simple ..." Harry noticed aloud as he heard Kallig chuckle in his head.

He rolled his eyes before continuing his advance. When he entered the room, he noticed a kind of throne located in the center with an altar behind which rested two objects: A holocron and a kind of key. He stepped forward cautiously, remembering Kallig's warning about his he approached the throne, he felt like a cry of alarm from the Force, and deciding to believe in the Force, made a back flip, just avoiding a huge rock.

"I was waiting for you, offspring of Valkorion!" He heard then reasoning throughout the room.

He turned his head and saw him then, a ghostly-looking man in a big red burgundy dress and holding a lightsaber. It was the famous Darth Nox.

"I see my ancestor was right, you're actually chained like a dog in this place, Nox," Harry scoffed with a mocking grin.

"If you wanted to annoy me, then you did it, shit, but I assure you, you're going to get the punishment you deserve for your audacity, because I'm Darth Nox, the greatest Dark Lord of all the Siths, the Emperor from the Galaxy that has defeated the great Valkorion, Vitiate or Tenebrae, no matter what name it is, and I will crush you and take your body out of this place and spread a new era of terror worthy of the Sith! " exclaimed Darth Nox before unleashing a torrent of lightning at Harry.

Seeing danger, Harry created a Force shield in front of him to absorb lightning. Noticing the inefficiency of his attack, Darth Nox decided to send a shock wave shaking the foundations of the Temple. Harry's eyes widened, not expecting Darth Nox to retain so much power even after decided to throw a kind of tornado towards Nox, blinding him then.

"You're going to pay me, you bad!" Exclaimed the ghost while sneering madly.

He then began to destroy a pillar, sending it straight in the direction he remembered seeing Harry. Fortunately, the young sith had already taken refuge elsewhere.

'You should either enslave him or force him to rest,' he heard in his head.

'Kallig, do you think it would be a good idea to enslave him? He's damn powerful, 'Harry replied mentally while avoiding another piece of pillar, Nox having spotted it.

'You have a lot of capacity to enslave him, do not worry. He may be powerful, but it is only because of the Dark Side that is strongly present in the Temple that is a focal point, "Kallig replied.

Harry nodded, understanding what to do. He stood up, noting that the ghost was out of ammo, and took advantage of it to quickly send a wave of darkness, one of Valkorion's favorite techniques. The result was instantaneous and the ghost was left on the ground. When he tried to get up, Harry took the opportunity to begin the enslavement ritual.

"How dare you enslave me, I have enslaved more spirits than you, I will not let myself be done!" Shouted the ghost of Darth Nox.

"I do not give you the choice, Nox, you should have submitted to my ancestor like the dog you are, and now you're going to do it with me!" Harry yelled as his eyes went red.

Darth Nox just screamed as he tried to free himself from Harry's Forbidden Forces, but he could not do anything about it, and after three minutes he was completely bonded to Harry, who took the opportunity to put a muzzle on him. . The last thing he wanted was to hear Nox's complaints or threats.

He then collapsed to the ground, not expecting to expend so much energy to capture Nox.

"Well done!" He heard in his mind.

"Thank you," Harry said simply before slowly getting up.

He then advanced to the altar on which the two objects stood. He took the key, not knowing its usefulness, and drew the holocron between his hands.

"Should I use it now or wait?" He asked aloud.

He had no answer. Presumably, it was his choice and therefore he had to decide how to proceed. He decided to use it, anyway, he had enough potions on him in case of problems, and also the Kolto. He went to the throne to sit on it, and finally he lit the holocron. Unlike a holocron lambda, there was no holographic image, just a kind of scanner that quickly ran through Harry's face.

It was then that a ray came out of the holocron to go straight to Harry's forehead, making him scream in pain. The session lasted a good half hour, and we heard her cries throughout the Black Temple, while Valkorion who had remained in front of the Temple began to smile. It was obvious that his descendant had succeeded, and that too eagerly, had thrown himself on the holocron.

Finally, the beam of energy stopped and Harry began to blow fiercely, his heart drumming at full speed and the breath jerky. He got up before putting the holocron in his bag while taking the opportunity to get a potion for headaches and a potion of energy. He needed it.

He opened his eyes wide. He had just learned so much that it was amazing. He now knew everything about his ancestor and his plans. He realized then that he should at some point go on Medriaas because there were several safes in which rest an interesting number of useful artifacts. He saw in his mind the ritual used to absorb all life on the planet, and saw the Great War between the Jedi and the Sith, the death of Marka Ragnos and all the other legendary Sith Lords. He then saw the construction of Kaas City and the rituals led by his ancestor in the Black Temple to torture the ghosts to extract all information possible. He frowned at an interesting memory.

His eyes widened when he realized there was something very interesting for him in this Temple. He turned around and threw a powerful flash of Force on the Altar, making him tremble. The result was instantaneous and the altar began to shake before rising, revealing a kind of tube in which floated two bodies.

It was not just any body floating in it. There was the body of a Blue Force devouring monster, a Dashade and the body of a pureblood Sith. He recognized the body of the Sith, it was the first body of his ancestor, the body of Tenebrae. He pushed a button on the side of the tube to release the two bodies that fell to the floor in a thud.

He then cast a lightning spell on the monster's body to wake him up, and the result was instantaneous. The monster grunted and opened his two big yellow eyes before getting up slowly, still weakened. He looked around and seeing Harry roll up his lips before grunting like a predator.

"I advise you to stop your scene immediately before I crush you like the pathetic being you are, Vorak Thual, I am Hadrian, descendant of Tenebrae, and I am now your new master." Harry exclaimed while defying the monster with his gaze, letting out a few flashes of Force with his fingertips to impress him.

Vorak watched Harry from head to toe before nodding. Harry smiled before creating the enslavement bond between them, binding them forever. Once the link was in place, Vorak began to recover more quickly from his forces. He then went to a rack located in the room to recover a massive Vibroblade, surely his weapon.

"What year are we, master?" Asked Vorak.

"We are in the year 3653 after the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant, which is about 3853 years since my ancestor put you in stasis, and many things have changed. The Sith Empire is no more, The Galactic Republic dominates, the Jedi are weak and corruption reigns everywhere, "Harry explained quickly.

He then decided to summarize everything he knew since the stasis of Vorak, who widened his eyes as he learned of the fall of his master he loved so much (despite the fact that he destroyed his original planet).

"What should we do with his body, master?" Vorak asked, pointing to Tenebrae's body.

Harry looked at the body. He remembered then thanks to the memory of Vitiate (whom he preferred to separate from Valkorion to avoid a headache) that his body would allow him to come back to life thanks to a form of advanced possession and the fact that it is his original body.

"Take it, we'll leave this place," Harry said as he started the way home.

On the way back, he recovered his Tuk'ata who followed him like a perfectly obedient dog until the exit of the Temple. When they finally left the Temple, they were greeted by the ghost of Valkorion and HK-55.

"Exclamation: Master, what a pleasure to see you whole and alive. Congratulations: Congratulations on having passed your test, Master. Query: Who are these meat bags with you, master? Do I have to carry out their extermination?" HK-55 said while arming his sniper rifle.

Harry chuckled as Vorak vexed at the mention of 'meat bag'.

"I am the great Vorak Thual, world devourer, annihilator of nations, former servant of the great Darth Vitiate, Emperor of the Siths and now servant of ...", then Vorak, looking at Hadrian to know how to introduce it.

"Servant of Zakel's Prince Hadrian, also known as Darth Merlinus," exclaimed Valkorion's ghost, sending Harry a proud look.

Vorak Thual nodded before widening his eyes as he saw the ghost of his old master, recognizing him despite his different body.

"Master ..." Vorak exclaimed, bowing to Valkorion.

"Do not bow my old friend, I am no longer your master, and now you will be the servant of my descendant and heir, Hadrian," said Valkorion.

Vorak nodded before getting up to stand next to HK-55, who had lowered his gun as he saw Harry's gaze. Valkorion approached Harry.

"I see that you have passed your test brilliantly, I am very proud of you, my descendant," congratulated Valkorion.

Harry just smiled looking at his ancestor, blushing slightly.

"I also noticed that you could not stop yourself from throwing yourself on the holocron, but do not forget, you may have known it but not the experience," Valkorion said, admonishing Harry. .

The latter lowered his head with a silly smile while rubbing his neck. He could have thought a little more before absorbing so much knowledge. Valkorion then turned his attention to his old body.

"I see you have recovered my old body, unfortunately I can not take control of it, this body is now too weak for me, it could explode, or it could only last a year at most." so Valkorion looked disappointed.

"We could make genetic modifications to strengthen it, it would take time, but at least you could come back to life, grandfather," Harry said, having used to call Valkorion "big" -father 'with time.

Valkorion pretended to think before nodding. He had not thought about it, thinking that he should be content to be a spirit, but taking back a mortal envelope would allow him to accomplish so much, and he was immortal now, anyway, as long as Harry continued to live . He had to do everything in his power to ensure the survival of his descendant, and therefore of himself.

Harry then ordered Vorak to embark the body as he climbed into his luxury corvette. Once HK-55 and Vorak in the vehicle, he headed directly to the Citadel of Kaas City. Now knowing the place as the bottom of his pocket, he immediately went to one of the laboratories located in the depths of the Citadel followed by his servants.

He then entered a laboratory which was perfectly fed. He pointed to a bowl of Kolto in perfect condition.

"Put the body in it," he ordered Vorak to execute without waiting.

Once inside, he went to the computer linked to the Kolto tank. He then initiated a program of regeneration of the body.

"It will be enough to restore it and keep it alive, but we do not have enough technology to make the necessary changes," Harry said, glaring at the computer, as if it was all the machine's fault. who had not asked anyone for anything.

"There are various technologies for making such genetic modifications, but they are not on this planet." I remember a Rakata technology for resequencing the genome located on Belsavis, but the place was totally destroyed by Nox for to prevent someone else from benefiting from it, his body was too weak to bind to many minds, unlike you, and he needed that technology, "said Valkorion, appearing next to Harry .

Harry began to think. From what little he had learned, the current Galactic Republic had not evolved, or even regressed from before due to political problems and a lack of war and therefore, willingness to progress. He let out a sigh of annoyance under the amused look of Valkorion. That's when an idea came to mind.

"If we can not change it genetically, then we have to use something else, and I know exactly what," Harry exclaimed with a demented smile.

Valkorion frowned, intrigued by the idea of his descendant. He delicately arched an eyebrow at Harry, who decided to light his ancestor's lantern.

"If technology can not help us, then we use magic, and for that, nothing better than alchemy, and there is a certain object that can create and strengthen a body like never before. ", Harry said then.

Valkorion's eyes widened.

"Nicolas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone, what a great idea, what a pity we did not have the opportunity to observe the creative process, it would have been very useful for us," Valkorion said.

"In this case, it's time for me to return to Earth, although I do not plan to visit my parents, did you tell me Flamel kept his Philosopher's Stone in the Gringotts Goblin Bank?" Harry while Valkorion nodded.

"In that case, we're going to have to be the first to rob this bank, and I'm going to be happy to empty the chest 713 of those little monsters, anyway, I've never trusted them," Said Harry with a big smile.

Valkorion burst out laughing as HK-55 and Vorak rubbed their hands, looking forward to finally sowing terror and desolation.

"But before, you have to put the city back in order, and thanks to the key that you had hidden in the Black Temple, I will finally be able to reactivate the Kaas City geothermal generator." Harry said before rushing to the elevator from the Citadel to the depths of the Citadel where the Kaas City geothermal generator was located.

When he arrived in the room, he carefully placed the key in the slot of the generator console, and after a few seconds, the generator ignited and started to whirr. Harry rushed out of the Citadel and checked to see if everything was working perfectly. What was his joy when he saw the buildings of Kaas City light up, the spotlights turn on and the neon signs shine.

Not wasting time, he climbed into his corvette to head for the city's droid production plant, which he set off. When finally the first droid was made, he gave his orders.

"I want the town to be completely cleared and droid production to reach a total of one million in order to make repairs, recycle ship carcasses and everything that's destroyed to finally rebuild the buildings." the planetary shield and the defense stations, I want Dromund Kaas to become impenetrable. As long as we do not have any personnel, I want safety droid patrols to secure the places and dislodge creatures that have nothing to do Do not forget to restart the mines to get more raw material. "

The protocol droid merely nodded before monitoring the production of droids. Finally, Harry returned to the Citadel where Vorak, HK-55 and Valkorion were waiting for him. When he looked back at the city, he saw droids begin to get busy everywhere.

"Soon, very soon, we'll rebuild our Empire, more beautiful, more powerful, and bigger than ever," Harry said as Valkorion smirked at his back, satisfied.


	4. Lord Peverell here I come!

**Hello my dear faithful readers xD Here's another chapter, you can thank hary92 for asking me about it and IAMLORDTHORNE for looking for it xD**

* * *

30 BBY (August 26, 1991)

 **Earth Orbit, X-70B Spaceship**

Harry watched the blue planet stretching at his feet from one of the many windows of the interstellar vessel. The planet had not changed in six years, except perhaps more satellites flying over the planet.

"How does it feel to know you again near your home planet, Harry?"

Harry turned to look at the ghost of his master and ancestor.

"I feel anger, disdain and sadness, anger at the abandonment of my old family, disdain for the stupidity of wizards and muggles, not to mention their technological backwardness. Sad to know that my absence has never been noticed, "Harry replied, looking back at the blue planet.

Valkorion nodded, understanding.

"How do you plan to enter Gringotts?" Valkorion asked, intrigued.

"By the front door of course, after all, I'm old enough, so I can do an inheritance test and make various claims. As you explained to me, I can easily get some titles and especially, some vaults with the riches they contain, but I'm going to have to use my metamorphmagus abilities, I do not think wizards are responding favourably to a pureblood Sith, "Harry said before turning to Valkorion.

He then assumed the appearance he would have had had he not activated his Sith blood. In front of Valkorion was now a young man with eyes as bright as emeralds, unruly jet black hair and a slightly sadistic smile.

"How am I?" Asked Harry, turning on himself.

Valkorion watched him from head to toe before nodding. He knew perfectly well that it was totally useless for Harry to look like another human, anyway, the wizards had completely forgotten about him, which suited him. The old emperor nodded finally.

Harry smiled once again before bringing his hand to his ear where there was an atrium.

"2V-R8, it's time to land," he ordered.

Without waiting, the ship began its descent. Fortunately it was hidden or humans would have panicked seeing a spaceship appear out of nowhere. After three minutes, the ship lands quietly in a valley in Scotland.

Harry decided to leave the ship, ordering HK and 2V-R8 to stay on the ship at the same time. However, he allowed HK to exterminate the nuisances approaching a little too close to the ship, which delighted the assassin droid.

Without losing a moment, Harry apparated to The Horizon Alley, one of London's various wizarding districts. He then quietly observed the various wizards walking everywhere. Harry was still nostalgic seeing so many wizards and being alive. It had been so long since he had ever been with LIVING and THINKING people.

He noticed quickly that some looks were on him and he frowned. He quickly realized that the wizards were watching his outfit, and that was quite understandable. After all, he wore Valkorion's old armour, or at least a replica. He had completely forgotten this blunder, but hey ...

He quickly headed for one of the newspaper stand to take the Daily Prophet to learn more about the state of the Wizarding World before heading to Gringotts. However, he stopped when he read one of Gringotts' titles. Several wizards moved away from him and avoided him like the plague, feeling the magic waving around him with ferocity.

 _ **The Gringotts Burglar always off, but what are Aurors doing?**_

 _ **Fortunately, the 713 Vault was already empty!**_

 _What the heck?! Where is my FUCKING Stone now?!_ Harry thought nervously before calming down.

He took a deep breath of fresh air before continuing reading the Daily Prophet. He was obviously not surprised by the following article.

 _ **Julien Potter seen at Diagon Alley for his shopping!**_

 _ **The Boy-who-Lived is going at Hogwarts this year!**_

 _ **The Potter family, a perfect family, happy and exemplary!**_

He shook his head as he was pained by the ignorance and stupidity of the wizards. He thought back to what happened two years ago. He was in full training with his grandfather when he felt like an influx of power and knowledge. He learned then that he possessed a soul fragment of Voldemort's in him, but that after his change to the Pureblood Sith, the fragment had begun to merge with Harry. Besides, the scar on his forehead had completely disappeared. This proved in any case that Harry was the real Survivor, after all, why else would he have had a piece of Voldemort soul knowing that only a mortal spell is capable of making such a transfer, that of the _**Avada Kedavra**_ ?

Harry snorted before continuing his walk towards Gringotts. He still intended to perform his inheritance test, and most importantly, get information on the location of this bloody Pierre Philosopher's. He absolutely needed it to bring back his grandfather.

When he arrived at the entrance to Gringotts at the crossroads of the various alleys after ten minutes, he decided to read the inscription he liked so much located on the doors of the Bank.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

He did not really appreciate the goblins, he had to admit they were good warriors and bankers. In fact, Valkorion and he had long discussed the possible integration of goblins in their Empire.

The goblins were strangely similar to the Massassis, except that unlike the Massassis, the goblins were smaller and smarter. But there was a problem, and that was the goblin honour. The problem with goblin honour is that it only takes into account goblins. As a result, goblins do not hesitate to betray non-goblins as long as it benefits their interests. And Harry and Valkorion do not want to have any traitors in their ranks, so they do not know if they should invite them into the Empire.

Harry believes that there is only one way to integrate goblins in their Empire, and that is through conquest, or a death-to-death fight with their King. Because there is one thing that goblins respect beyond goblin honour, it is pure strength. After all, if Harry remembers well, King Ragnok XII achieved his ends by defying the former King Ralkus II to death and defending his throne against no less than thirty pretenders in a fight to the death.

Harry stepped out of his thoughts as he entered the bank, not without nodding in front of the two goblin guards, who did the same out of respect. It was not every day that a sorcerer showed them respect.

Once in the bank, Harry immediately went to one of the turnkeys.

"Honourable Goblin, I want to do an inheritance test as soon as possible, because my time is precious, a ten-galleon reward will be awarded if I can take the test within five minutes," Harry exclaimed with a little smile.

The goblin's eyes widened before placing a placard on which was written "close" on his desk before running towards a corridor under the astonished eyes of the wizards and amused goblins.

Harry knew exactly how to negotiate and deal with a goblin, and he'd voluntarily chosen the youngest goblin clerk at the bank. A junior goblin earned about thirty gallons a month, so ten gallons was a real fortune for him, providing Harry with quality service. He noticed several approving glances from the goblins.

After exactly three minutes, the goblin came back with another goblin, older.

"I am Mulnak, Senior Manager of the inheritance service, please follow me," said the old goblin before heading back to the corridor.

Harry followed him, not forgetting to give the promised ten galleons to the young goblin who gave him a big smile before going back to work.

After two minutes Harry and Mulnak arrived at one of the offices scattered in the meanders of Gringotts' corridors. They entered a room richly decorated, probably because Mulnak was the steward of the service, the leader of this branch. Harry motioned for Harry to sit on one of the seats in front of the desk. Without losing a moment, the goblin took out a parchment with a ceremonial blade.

"It will cost ten galleons to do an inheritance test," said the goblin, raising an eyebrow.

Harry nodded before giving fifteen. The goblin noticed the five extra galleons and gave Harry a small smile before giving him the parchment and the dagger.

"Seven drops of blood will suffice, the dagger is charmed to close the wound," Mulnak explained quickly.

Harry nodded before pricking his finger with the dagger. He poured seven drops on the parchment before licking his blood with pleasure. The goblin watched the scene, intrigued by this behavior so different from that of other wizards. It was then that the parchment began to shine and various lines appeared on the parchment.

 **Name** **:**

 **Hadrian James Potter / Hadrian Tenebrae of Zakel / Merlinus**

 **Race:**

 **Pureblood Sith / Sorcerer** **/ Celestial**

 **Blood Quality:**

 **Pure blood**

 **Securities:**

 **Prince (of Zakel)** **(Inherited)**

 **Darth (Sith)** **(Awarded** **by Darth Vitiate)**

 **Duke (Magic House) (Inherited)**

 **Marquis (Magic House) (Inherited)**

 **Earl (Magic House) (Inherited)**

 **Lord (Magic House)** **(Inherited)**

 **Heir (Magic House) (Inherited)**

 **Inherited Titles:**

 **-Prince of Ageless and** **Utmost Royally Imperial House of Zakel** **(Blood** **Paternal** **/ Magic** **/ Force)**

 **-Lord of** **the** **Most Ancient and** **Most Revered House of Peverell** **(Blood** **Paternal** **/ Magic)**

 **-Heir of** **the** **Most Ancient and** **Most Revered House of Black (Magic /** **Blood Adoption by Sirius Black)**

 **-Lord of** **the** **Most Ancient and** **Most Revered House of Gryffindor** **(Magic / Sang** **Paternal)**

 **-Lord of** **the** **Most Ancient and** **Most Revered House of Slytherin (Magic-Conquest)**

 **-Heir of** **the** **Most Ancient and** **Most Noble House of Potter (Paternal** **Blood** **/ Magic)**

 **-Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Evans (Maternal Blood / Magic)**

 **Seats Wizengamot:**

 **-15 Peverell (Available)**

 **-10 Black (Unavailable)**

 **-5 Gryffindor (Available)**

 **-5 Slytherin (Available)**

 **-5 Potter (Unavailable)**

 **Total seats of the Wizengamot: 100**

 **Current owned percentage: 25%**

Harry's two eyebrows raised as he saw the test result. Mulnak did not waste time recovering the parchment before frowning at the race. He looked at Harry before he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm also a metamorphagus, this is not my true appearance," Harry explained simply.

The goblin frowned before nodding.

"Can I see your true form? I have no idea what a pureblood Sith is."

Harry considered the goblin's request before nodding. His appearance then changed to take the original one, that of a Pureblood Sith.

Mulnak's eyes widened as he saw Harry's true form. He had to admit that Harry's new form was much friendlier to the goblins, and even attractive. The goblin focused back on the parchment before snorting at seeing the third race of Harry.

"It had been a long time since this race had appeared ...", commented the goblin.

Harry watched him, slightly curious. He then saw Valkorion's spirit materialize beside him. Fortunately the goblins were totally unable to notice it. Harry stood up slightly to look at the parchment again before seeing what Mulnak was talking about.

"Celestial?" Harry asked simply, still intrigued by this race he did not know.

To his astonishment, he saw Valkorion's eyes widen before bending forward to eagerly read the parchment. Once assured of what he had seen, Valkorion settled quietly beside Harry, waiting for Mulnak's explanation, which was not long in coming.

"This is information we do not usually share, however, in the exceptional case we have, I guess I can introduce myself, Prince Hadrian , centuries ago when we started To practice inheritance tests, we discovered that ALL wizards, without the slightest exception, were so-called Celestials.

However, two centuries ago, inheritance tests ceased to display Celestials as a race, we assume that this is related to the dilution of the wizarding genetic inheritance which is therefore no longer powerful enough to display the race of Celestial. But do not be wrong, the wizards remain celestial, simply that their blood is diluted.

We have subsequently tried to learn more about this so-called Celestial race, and I must admit that what we have discovered is interesting. As far as we could learn, the Celestials are actually gods, or at least what comes closest to it. Everything proves that they have shaped our world in order to create I suppose a heritage through wizards. But our records state that the Celestials actually created more than that, they created all the existing magical races on this planet. Celestials are gods of magic, and that's why we pray continually for Mother-Magic, because in fact we pray the Celestials.

Do you understand the meaning of this my Prince? That means your blood is now powerful enough to be recognized as a full Celestial again ... "Mulnak explained with some desire.

Harry's eyes widened, as did Valkorion. It proved literally that Valkorion was completely wrong about the origin of the magic. Magic was not a bastard form of Force or a mutation, no, Magic was literally a divine power transcending the reality and space-time that only wizards and magical creatures had access to. That changed a lot of things, especially for Harry, since he was the first ever to control both Force and Magic.

"I see ... So if I understand correctly, muggles and wizards are not of the same race?" Asked Harry before Mulnak nodded, "That would mean that the Purebloods are in the truth about the purity of blood? "

Mulnak nodded once more.

"Indeed, the purity of blood is true, although we do not promote it, we know that muggleborns are actually descendants of Squibs, in fact, we think that Squibs are actually wizards having a magical core that is too powerful or tangled, which results in a magic block that prevents them from using it to protect them. We still do not know how to untie their blocks, that's why we never revealed our research, "Mulnak explained.

Harry nodded before giggling. In sum, as the test proved, her mother was not a Muggle-born, but a half-breed, which explained why Harry was considered a pureblood. He nodded, looking at the goblin.

"I wish to have a statement of my accounts, if possible," Harry asked.

Mulnak looked at him before nodding. He leaned gently on a stone on his desk before speaking quickly in the Goblin language. After two minutes a very old, richly dressed goblin entered the office.

"Prince Hadrian, this is Raknar, the Account Manager for the Peverell family," Mulnak quickly introduced, looking at the old goblin.

"Prince Hadrian, I'm honoured to finally be able to meet a Peverell family scion. It's been many years since my clan took care of your family's interests while waiting for a Peverell," said the goblin before nodding. head to Harry.

"Likewise, Manager Raknar," Harry replied.

"I propose to continue this interview in my office, if you allow me," Raknar said.

Harry nodded and the two individuals headed for Raknar's office, leaving behind Mulnak. At the end of two minutes, they arrived in a large office richly decorated with tapestries and various ornaments. It was probably one of the richest offices of any Gringotts, proving that Raknar administered the accounts of a very important family and especially very rich.

The two sat quietly.

"I'm the Peverell Account Manager, I do not have access to your other accounts at the moment, because you have not appointed a Senior Manager yet," the goblin explained with a hint.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"In this case, I appoint you Senior Manager of my accounts," Harry exclaimed.

The goblin smiled carnally before nodding, delighted.

"I understand you want a statement of your accounts and property, is that it?" Asked Raknar.

Harry just nodded imperiously. The goblin opened his drawer before pulling out a huge book that he handed to Harry.

"This book is magically connected to all your vaults," the goblin explained simply.

Harry did not waste time before opening the book, Valkorion reappearing to read over his shoulder.

 **Peverell Accounts:**

 **Vault # 9 to # 20:**

 **Currency: 2,589,542 G**

 **Vault # 21 to 25:**

 **Armour, weapons, wands, books, miscellaneous objects, miscellaneous furniture, family objects**

 **Special Objects:**

 **-Elder Wand of Death (Illegal Possession by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **-Cloak of Invisibility of Death (Potter Manor, Wales)**

 **-** **Resurrection Stone of Death** **\- Lord's Ring** **(Gaunt's Shack, Little Hangleton, Horcrux** )

 **Landed property:**

 **-Peverell Manor (Wales** **, Fidelius** **)**

 **-Manoir de la Vigne (France** **, Fidelius** **)**

 **-Chalet Peverell (Norway)**

 **-Duchy of Hogwarts**

 **Shops:**

 **-10% of the Diagon Alley**

 **-5% of Knockturn Alley**

 **-5% of the Horizon Alley**

 **Other:**

 **-1 Seat + Veto at the Board of Governors**

 **-5 seats in the Wizengamot as Duke of Hogwarts.**

 **-5 Seating to the Wizengamot as Marquis of Burginsham.**

 **-5 Seating to the Wizengamot as Earl of Campshire.**

 **Gryffindor Accounts:**

 **Vault N ° 32:**

 **Currency: 25,000 G**

 **Vault # 33 to # 35:**

 **Armour, weapons, wands, books, miscellaneous objects, miscellaneous furniture, family objects**

 **Special Objects:**

 **-Magical Hat (Hogwarts)**

 **-Sword of Godric Gryffondor (Unknown)**

 **Landed property:**

 **\- Gryffindor Castle (Godric's Hollow, Fidelius)**

 **Shops:**

 **-5% of the Diagon Alley**

 **-10% of the Horizon Alley**

 **Other:**

 **-1 Seat** **on** **the Board of Governors**

 **-5 seats in the Wizengamot as Earl of Godric's Hollow.**

 **Slytherin Accounts:**

 **Vault N ° 36:**

 **\- Currency: 50,000** **G**

 **Vault # 37 to # 39:**

 **Armour, weapons, wands, books, miscellaneous objects, miscellaneous furniture, family objects**

 **Special Objects:**

 **-Locket of Salazar Slytherin** **(Square 12 Grimmauld, non-traceable (Fidelius), Horcrux)**

 **\- Sword of Salazar Slytherin (Slytherin Castle)**

 **Landed property:**

 **Slytherin Castle (Green Marshes, Fidelius)**

 **shops:**

 **-5% of the Diagon Alley**

 **-10% of Knockturn Alley**

 **Other:**

 **-1 Seat at the Board of Governors**

 **-5 seats in the Wizengamot as Earl of** **Green Marshes.**

 **Evans Accounts:**

 **Vault N ° 635:**

 **\- Currency: 10,000 G**

 **Vault N ° 636:**

 **Armour, weapons, wands, books, miscellaneous objects, miscellaneous furniture, family objects**

 **Landed property:**

 **-Evans Manor (England)**

"So, Hogwarts does not belong to the founders but to the Peverell?", Harry asked, observing the information more than interesting.

Raknar nodded.

"Indeed, the Peverell family has allowed Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff to use the renamed Peverell Castle and the surrounding lands to educate future generations. In exchange, a rent is collected on a continuous basis and a veto seat was awarded to the Peverell family.

I wish to make it clear that the Board of Governors is formally composed of six seats, one for the Peverell, one for each founder and one for the Hogwarts Headmaster. The other governors have governors only the title, they have no rights over the Hogwarts School and its lands. As a result, you have complete control over Hogwarts and its surroundings. Congratulations your grace, "Raknar explained with a sadistic smile.

The goblin was already imagining the horror on Dumbledore's faces, the Ministry, and of course, the Malfoys and other families believing themselves to be superior.

"According to our information, you are currently the richest wizard in Europe, followed by the Blacks, Delacour, Malfoy and Zabini.", Then commented the goblin.

Harry nodded as he learned the information. The old goblin decided to remove a box from one of his desk drawers before presenting it to Harry. When he opened the box, Harry smiled as he saw the rings present. There was a total of eight rings, three rings of Lord and five rings of Heir.

Raknar frowned as it missed two rings. It was missing Heir Potter's ring and Lord Peverell's Ring. Without losing a moment, the goblin decided to whisper a few words while tapping on the box with one of his claws, then showing the two extra rings. Harry reacts immediately by seeing the Peverell Ring and especially the Horcrux.

Even before Raknar could say anything, Harry grabbed the ring before using one of the techniques taught by Valkorion to absorb the soul piece and thereby add it to his power. Raknar watched the scene, stunned.

"You ... Have eaten a Horcrux?!" the goblin almost screamed in shock.

"Did you not say I was a god? After all, nothing is impossible for a god," Harry scoffed as the goblin nodded diligently.

Harry did not waste time and placed the ring on his right thumb before moving on with the other rings. They all merged to leave only a splendid gold signet ring set with the Resurrection Stone surrounded by various gems. Valkorion stared at the ring before frowning.

"This Resurrection Stone has nothing to do with the one I gave to the Peverell brothers, it is ... different, and I will even say much more powerful, how is it possible?" Asked the ghost.

Harry being the only one to hear him, he pretended not to have heard anything to prevent the goblin from knowing that there was someone else in the room. He frowned, however, as he watched the Resurrection Stone. He then tried to sound the Force before retiring immediately. The Power he felt in the Stone was so impressive that he felt like a miserable cockroach in front of a giant.

'How is it possible? Grandfather himself said that he was the so-called incarnation of the Death of the Peverell brothers. Is it possible that Death really appeared and changed the objects? ", Thought Harry with interest.

"As you can see, your rings have merged to show only the most important family. Unfortunately, I have no ring about the family of Zakel. It is obviously possible to forge one, if you wish. Regarding the rings, just imagine the ring of your choice to replace the one you wear, do you ever know if you want to use one of your other lordships? "Raknar then took it out of his thoughts.

Harry watched him before nodding.

"I wish to get a ring for Zakel's family, and I'm counting on you to have the best ring ever forged by the Goblin Nation, and I want to replace the Vault Peverell as Zakel's Vault and I want all my other Vaults to be transferred in. Once that's done, it will be necessary to close the other Vaults, so it will be easier to manage everything under the same name.

Expecting the importance of my legacy, I hope that the previous Account Managers will be employed to look after my new account while you will be the Senior Manager. ", Harry then commanded in an authoritative voice.

Raknar quickly wrote on a parchment while listening to his client's orders.

"Since you are Gringotts' major client, your ring will be made by none other than the Grand Master Jeweller Rakonar XVI, the best goblin jeweller for a thousand years, should we create a Heir's signet ring?" Asked Raknar.

Harry pretended to think before nodding.

"Indeed, it would be very nice to have an heir ring, will you have to warn Lord Potter and Lord Black about my Heir rings?" Harry asked.

Raknar shook his head in the negative.

"Gringotts is not obligated to proactively inform its customers about these things, but we will be obliged to inform them if they come to inquire," Raknar replied.

Harry nodded. He doubted that he should face his old family.

"I know Gringotts has an obligation to protect the privacy of their customers, but I have a very important question," Harry began.

Raknar raised his head before observing Harry. He motioned her to continue.

"I'm very intrigued about the burglary that took place in Gringotts, especially the stolen Vault, after all, I know exactly what was inside, however, I'm intrigued. I know you do not have to tell me, but do not you think it's weird that the Vault was emptied just before being burglarized? If he emptied the vault, he knew exactly what was going to happen, and that in a way, he knows who managed to break in to Gringotts? "Harry asked with a hint of Force in his voice.

Raknar's two eyebrows raised before a carnivorous smile took place on his face.

"You're quite right, my Prince, but it's impossible to tell you the name of the one to make the withdrawal, although I must admit that the half-giants are particularly simple." And Gringotts would be very grateful if the burglar came to be delivered, or at least punished as it should be, "replied the goblin.

Harry smiled as he heard Raknar's answer. He knew only one simple half-giant, and it was none other than Rubeus Hagrid. That automatically meant that the Philosopher's Stone was at Hogwarts, at home. But how to get to Hogwarts without arousing suspicion? Harry's eyes widened when he got the answer.

"Raknar, would it be possible for me to forge a new identity?" Harry asked with a mischievous smile.

Valkorion's ghost watched Harry, puzzled by his question before smiling, understanding where his descendant was coming from.

"Indeed, my Prince, what identity would you like?" Asked Raknar.

"I would like to be Harold Merlinus Tenebrae Peverell of Zakel, only seventeen years old with 28 O. and 27 N.E. , I will also have a Master's degree in Defense Against the Dark Arts and a Master's degree in Potions. I was home-schooled in my own home and would be recognized as a real genius. "Harry said quickly.

Raknar's eyes widened before nodding.

"This is perfectly possible, would you like to make a global name change so you can claim your seats from Wizengamot? If so, we will justify your inheritance as Heir Potter and Heir Black by choosing Magic and of Blood waited that the Black and Potter families are both related to the Peverell family Should we have Hadrian James Potter as dead? "asked Raknar.

Harry just nodded.

"In fact, I want Hadrian James Potter to be considered dead. Concerning my change of name, I want it global, and I would like an application regarding the position of Professorof Defense against the Dark Arts to be sent to Hogwarts. It's a request from Lord Peverell If Albus Dumbledore refuses my candidacy, I'll automatically name myself a professor as a Hogwarts governor, whether he likes it or not, "Harry ordered with a small smile.

The goblin nodded before talking to Harry about various topics. He then asked him to return on August 29 to receive the Lord's Ring from Zakel's family. Harry then left Gringotts with a purse directly connected to his vaults and a big smile. Without losing a moment, he went to Ollivanders for get a new wand, its old having lost its utility following its transformation.

When he entered the old shop, he was received by the old man with piercing blue eyes.

"Harry Potter ... No ... Mmmmmm ... You're no longer Harry Potter, or anyway, not totally. Holly wood, phoenix feather, 27.5 centimeters and very flexible, I feel that your wand is not right for you anymore, "greeted the old man, Garrick Ollivander.

Harry nodded.

"It is true that I am now much more than Harry Potter. I am now Harold Merlinus Tenebrae Peverell of Zakel, but you can call me Lord Peverell, Duke Peverell or Prince Harold of Zakel, I let you choose. I wish my old identity remains a secret, "Harry replied.

Garrick Ollivander nodded.

"Am I right in thinking you came for a new wand?" The old wizard asked excitedly.

Harry just nodded.

"Mmmmmm ... You've changed a lot, a premade magic wand will not be enough for you, it's been many years that I have not had the opportunity to make a custom wand, quickly follow me to the back of the shop. . ", exclaimed Ollivander before hopping to the back of the shop like a child surrounded by sweets.

Harry rolled his eyes before following the eccentric old man to the back of the shop. He was surprised to find dozens of pieces of wood and other incongruous objects. Not to mention the many pots, jars and basins filled with pieces of magic animals.

"Normally, I'll tell you to put your hand on every wood and every magic core, but I know you're not joking, so I'm going to ask you to completely unleash your magic in order to bring before you the ingredients you need to make your wand, or even your staff , "Garrick asked.

Harry just nodded before closing his eyes to focus. He felt his magic humming and purring in him, and without losing a moment, opened the valves to let his magic flow. Without realizing it, he lost his appearance to take back a Sith under the incredulous eyes of Garrick.

The old man nearly choked on seeing Harry's appearance but also feeling the magic power of Harry. He watched as the objects flew across the room. After a few seconds, various objects landed in front of Harry, and Harry opened his eyes again, controlling his magic again.

"I'm not going to question your appearance and assume that you have magical creature blood, so let's start," the old man said before taking all the items and heading to a small workshop.

Harry blushed slightly, noticing that he no longer had his human appearance, and without losing a moment retransformed himself, under the amused glance of Valkorion's spectre.

He then watched Garrick Ollivander make several gestures while murmuring in Gaelic. At the end of thirty minutes, the objects merged into a large black and white stick veined with mithril runes with a splendid black gem above. Garrick grabbed the stick before handing it to Harry.

"Mage Staff, 188 cm, rigid Elder wood bathed in the flames of the last Great Red Dragon five hundred years ago, mixed with yew and white oak, and has a triple core. Great Red Dragon, the same as the one who blew on this wood, a thestral hair and a Thunderbird feather, but it is not complete. You must now put your old wand against this stick. said Ollivander, looking at the stick with delight.

Harry nodded before drawing his wand to place it against the stick. The wand then sank into the stick to finally merge with.

"And there you go, the staff is now made up of four different woods and four cores, a perfect mix, if you like, and the gem that serves as a focus is none other than a very rare Black Diamond that was extracted three centuries ago by one of my ancestors from a meteorite, "said Garrick.

Harry thanked him before taking the stick in his hand. To his astonishment, the staff shrank to look like a magic wand. Ollivander clapped his hands.

"Excellent! Excellent! You are already able to change your staff, which means that you have bound yourself with it. Congratulations. That will cost you a thousand gallons!", Said the old man with a big smile.

Harry's eyes widened at the price ... very expensive. A thousand galleons paid five months' salary for a basic employee at the Ministry of Magic, the average salary of a wizard was 200 galleons. He sighed before plunging his hand into his purse to bring out another purse containing exactly 1,000 Galleons. Ollivander thanked him before quickly firing him from his stall.

Harry sighed, and without losing a moment, used his Lord's ring as a Portkey to join Peverell Manor. He took the opportunity to contact 2V-R8 and order him to take the ship directly to his property.

He was really looking forward to returning to Hogwarts.


	5. Info

**Hello people,**

 **I'm actually moving out of New Caledonia and going to France. As I'm moving out, I'm selling my computer thus I can't update anymore until I buy a new computer in France (no before the 26th Oct) so I shan't be updating for a moment =/ Though I can still answer and read fictions as I got an Ipad but I don't know how to write a chapter with it :s**

 **:) Kelorus :)**


	6. A Sith DADA Teacher, oh my!

**Hey people, here's the non corrected version as I don't have anymore a beta to correct :s So please propose yourself :D**

* * *

August 27, 1991

 **Peverell Manor, Wales**

It was barely twenty-four hours that Harry lived in his mansion, and he was already bored. Still, the place did not lack activities.

Harry had first visited the Manor to find out more about his place of life. The Manor was quite large, consisting of ten bedrooms, five bathrooms, a ballroom, a large and a small living room, a dining room and a library. In addition to this were attached an alchemy room, a duelling room, an armoury and a stable lined with large spaces for various mounts.

Fortunately for Harry that the place was placed under a powerful stasis spell, thus avoiding any degradation of the place and the accumulation of dust. Unfortunately, the animals and house elves were taken with the last descendants when they entered Potter House, making the place completely empty of life. In any case, the place was perfect for Harry.

Located on the Isle of Anglesey, the Manor was uninhabited for miles around, allowing his spaceship to land without any problem. But after the visit and a discussion with some portraits, Harry had become bored. He decided to write the program he intended to teach as a Professor of Defence against the Dark Arts. It only took him an hour.

As Harry watched his estate from his terrace, he saw an owl approaching quickly. The animal with chestnut feathers hastened to give him a letter before disappearing. Harry unhooked the envelope before reading it.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards )_

 _Dear_ _Lord_ _Peverell_ _of Zakel_ _,_

 _After a thorough analysis of your request for the position of Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts and your credits, I am pleased to announce that your application has been selected_ _for this post for the sixth and seventh years_ _._

 _Classes starting September 1st, 1991, the pre-entry of the professors will take place this August 30th, 1991. I sincerely hope that you planned the program of Defence against the Darks Arts._

 _The second to fifth year program will be taught by Professors Remus Lupin and Sirius Black while the first year will be taught by Professor Quirell._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Harry arched an eyebrow as he read the letter.

"So, the dog and the wolf became teachers at the Hogwarts school? That's interesting ...", he commented aloud.

Valkorion, who had then appeared to his right when the letter was opened , merely nodded before disappearing.

 _Not to mention that Quirell has changed jobs._ _I did not expect this professor of Muggle Studies to become a teacher of Defence against the Dark Arts, he_ thought.

"2V-R8!"cried Harry then.

Several clicks were heard, revealing the protocol droid heading towards Harry at full speed.

"You called me, Master?" the droid asked in a tone of submission.

"Indeed, you have orders to keep and maintain the place. At the first problem, I want you to contact me by Holo projector," then ordered Harry.

"At your master's orders."

Harry nodded before turning to an empty corner. When he arched an eyebrow, HK-55 unveiled.

"I order you to guard the place. If a muggle man managed to break in, do not give him quarters," Harry ordered.

"Excitement: With great pleasure Master.", said the droid before disappearing again.

Harry laughed diabolically before heading to the forest to find Vorak. His slave was purging the surrounding forests of unwanted creatures that had nested there. Harry finally found him watching the corpse of an Acromantula he had probably eliminated.

"Vorak! It's time for me to join Hogwarts to implement my plan. Can you bear the distance that separates us?" Then Harry asked with a curious tone.

The monster looked at him before nodding.

"Only death can separate us now. Your power is now far too important to be limited by distances, Master ," the monster replied disillusionedly.

Harry just snorted before letting his slave continue the slaughter.

 **30/08/1991**

Without waiting, he hastened to get dressed, deciding to wear the armour of his very dear ancestor. He took his wand and apparated to the village of Hogsmeade.

The wizards present in the village could only stare at seeing his outfit. When Harry walked to Hogwarts with a sure and noble step, the wizards could only step back, leaving room for a sorcerer being obviously a Lord or more.

It was a confident step and after about twenty minutes Harry arrived at the gates of Hogwarts. He then saw a face he had not seen for several years: that of Minerva McGonagall.

The woman with the austere face had decidedly not changed a hair.

"Lord Peverell of Zakel I presume?" She asked with a small, pinched smile as she saw her outfit.

Harry gave her a most charming smile before grabbing the old woman's hand to kiss it.

"Indeed, Lord Harold Merlinus Tenebrae Peverell of Zakel, at your service Madame."

The Transfiguration Professor could not help but blush at so much courtesy. A flattered smile then appeared on her face.

"Lady Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts College, nice to meet you," she said.

Harry got up quickly before flashing a charming smile again, melting the woman all the more.

"Please follow me, Professor Dumbledore would like to talk to you before letting you go to your quarters," the teacher exclaimed.

Without giving him time to answer, she turned around to take the direction of the castle. Harry just followed her. The old woman would not seem to have recognized him, which was quite surprising given that Harry had taken on the appearance he would have had at seventeen. This saddened him slightly but he did not stay long.

Following the old woman to Dumbledore's office, he noticed that some ghosts were looking at him with a glimmer of gratitude and even respect in their eyes. After a few minutes, they arrived in front of the gargoyle protecting access to the Headmaster's office.

"Sherbet Lemon," McGonagall said with some embarrassment under Harry's amused gaze.

The gargoyle shifted to the side, letting the two people pass. McGonagall knocked three times before entering.

Upon entering the office, Harry could only notice the lack of change. Since her first visit, nothing had changed. There were always so many trinkets, books and brothels in Dumbledore's office. It was then that his gaze crossed that of Fumsec, the phoenix perched next to the desk.

After a few minutes, the phoenix nodded before uttering a delighted shriek under McGonagall's dumbfounded gaze and Dumbledore's amused gaze. As for Harry, he was slightly dazed before redirecting all his attention to Dumbledore. The old lemon had not changed at all, with his long white beard and his twinkling eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore, I brought you Lord Peverell of Zakel to ask," the Deputy headmistress exclaimed.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall, you can stay if you wish, I just wanted to talk to our new colleague quickly," the manager replied with a small smile.

Minerva nodded before sitting down, Harry deciding to do it herself.

"I'm delighted to meet you, Professor Dumbledore, Harold Merlinus Tenebrae Peverell of Zakel, I hope my application did not arrive too late?", Harry asked with a small smile.

"Fear not, Lord Peverell of Zakel, I must confess to you that I am quite surprised at its provenance, for I did not know that a wizard had a good relationship with the goblins so that they could vouch for a him," Dumbledore asked implicitly.

Harry snorted.

"Indeed, it is quite rare to see such easy-going goblins, but since my family is very wealthy, it's quite natural that goblins bend over backwards to meet my every need," Harry replied.

The old man slightly narrowed his eyes before nodding with a big smile.

"Indeed, the Peverell family, if I'm not mistaken, I thought that family had been extinct for many years ..."Dumbledore said as he watched Harry's hand.

The Headmaster´ s eyes betrayed his jealousy at the magnificent stone with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows crimping Harry's ring. McGonagall seemed equally intrigued, and Harry decided to set up his little lie.

"It's true that the Peverell family has long disappeared of social events, but that does not mean that it has gone extinct. You see, my parents were the last Peverell before me. They decided to hide after the rise of Dark Lord Grindelwald who seemed to be obsessed by my family, this monster was even going so far as to use the symbol of my family as his, which is unacceptable," explained Harry.

A veil of sadness briefly crossed Dumbledore's face before becoming cheerful again.

"I totally understand, I have also received your exam results and I can only express a certain interest for such high marks, which is why I decided to accept your application. After all, a wizard with such good grades can only be an excellent teacher," complimented the old man.

"Thank you for your compliments, Professor Dumbledore," Harry said simply.

Albus seemed to weigh a subject before exclaiming.

"Do you expect to claim your seats on the Wizengamot?"

Harry seemed to think about it before nodding.

"I guess so, but I have to admit that I'm not in a hurry to get into the world of politics, I understand it could be a dangerous place," Harry said.

Albus let out an amused laugh before nodding.

"Exactly my boy, if you do not want to participate in the political debates, you could designate a proxy to represent you, and if that makes your life easier, I'll do it," Dumbledore said with a small smile.

Harry gave him a big smile while frowning internally. _This old bastard really believes that I will give him access to my votes on a silver platter?_ _It's not because I'm young that I'm stupid!_ Harry thought.

"That's very kind of you, Professor Dumbledore, I'll give some thought to your proposal," Harry replied as the old professor's eyes twinkled twice more.

The old man was convinced that Harry was going to give him full control of his votes. For him it was only a matter of time.

"Excellent! In that case, I'll let Minerva take you to your quarters,"the old man said unceremoniously.

Harry and McGonagall nodded together before leaving the office under the soothing cry of Fumsec.

Wasting no time, Minerva led Harry to his quarters on the second floor, near the temporary classroom of Defence against the Dark Arts. Just before leaving, she allowed him to use his first name, Harry decided to do the same.

Once that was done, Harry went to sleep.

 **01/09/1991**

The next morning, a house elf appeared in his room to inform him that a meeting of the professors would be held at noon. Not wasting time, Harry braced himself before joining the conference room.

It was while entering the room that he could observe the teachers present.

The teachers had stayed the same: Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Cuthbert Binns, Aurora Sinestra, Severus Snape, Rolanda Hooch, Bathsheba Babbling, and Sybil Trelawney. He then noticed the presence of four other people that he hoped not to see. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James and Lily Potter.

The teachers came quickly to introduce themselves to him. Harry discovered that Lily Potter was replacing Quirell as Professor of Muggle Studies while James Potter had become Rolanda Hooch's assistant professor, leaving her to officiate at Quidditch matches.

It was then that Harry noticed a funny aura surrounding Professor Quirell. A kind of black and dark aura, attractive and enticing. It was obvious that Quirell was a dark wizard, although it is odd that this aura comes only from the back of the teacher's head. Harry then heard the spirit of his ancestor snort. The latter seemed to know perfectly what it was.

"He is possessed by this so-called Dark Lord named Voldemort," the ghost whispered to him.

Harry's eyes widened before a satisfied smile landed on his face, drawing the curious eyes of the marauders and Snape.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore came in and the teachers sat down.

"Hello everyone for this wonderful year! Please, welcome Lily Potter as Professor of Muggle Studies, replacing Professor Quirell who wanted to take on the Defence Against the Dark Arts course for first years." began the old man.

Some applause rang out, mostly those of the marauders.

"Now, I ask you to welcome Lord Peverell of Zakel who will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts of the Sixth and Seventh Years. Professor Peverell of Zakel receiving the highest marks ever obtained in the magical world, I beg you not to consider his youth," the old man exclaimed.

Other applause rang out.

"Oh, what are his notes?" Remus asked curiously.

The other professors nodded, all as curious as each other. Albus motioned for Harry to introduce himself.

"Hello everyone, as our very dear Headmaster has said, I am Lord Harold Merlinus Tenebrae Peverell of Zakel, a pureblood for those who are interested. At only seventeen, I am the owner of 28 OWLs and 27 NEWTs, all Optimum including two Masteries in Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Having been home schooled, I received a complete education. As a result, I have my Alchemy, Duel, Combat Magic, Darks Arts, and of course Spell Creation NEWTs. I want to say that despite my Dark Arts skills, it does not make me a monster just like the late Voldemort," Harry exclaimed.

He smiled as he saw all the wizards (except Quirell and Dumbledore) falter on hearing the name of the Dark Lord.

"Potions Mastery?" Snape asked, looking very interested.

Harry nodded.

"Indeed, I'm considered the youngest Master in Potions, exceeding your previous record, I hope you do not mind that?" Harry asked, looking falsely worried.

Snape just shook his head as the marauders snorted in their corner. Snivellus had been beaten by someone else. Ah!

"Before officially starting our first meeting of the school year, I would like to remind you that the third floor will be totally forbidden to the students, the Philosopher's Stone being protected by Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Snape, Quirell and I have put trials in there to defend it," Dumbledore explained quickly.

Harry frowned internally. Why the hell did the old man reveal the location of the stone? Unless he knows that Quirell is possessed by Voldemort ... Harry's eyes widened then.

This year, his younger brother was going back to Hogwarts as if by chance. Everything was planned, and everything was a huge trap for Dumbledore. It was simply diabolical, worthy of a real sith.

The meeting continued quietly before giving way to the evening.

Harry sat next to Severus Snape, chatting with him about the properties of some potions. He had to admit enjoy the potions teacher who seemed to hate him when he was younger. This made him smile.

It was then that Minerva McGonagall made her entrance, followed closely by the First Years. He immediately noticed the presence of his younger brother, Julien Potter, the FALSE Boy-who-lived. The latter was in conversation with a redhead, probably a Weasley.

"Another Weasley? I do believe they're reproducing like rabbits," Harry commented, only being heard by Snape and Quirell.

The teachers chuckled slightly under Dumbledore's curious gaze in the centre of the table.

The sorting was fast. Draco Malfoy at Slytherin while the Weasley (named Ronald) and Julian were placed at Gryffindor. A few seconds after the last student's sorting (a certain Blaise Zabini to Slytherin), Dumbledore rose, spreading his arms like a King addressing his people.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

It was then that a feast made its appearance while the students and teachers remained skeptical about the last four words of professor.

"That's smart of him," Harry said loudly.

Several teachers and students looked at him.

"Did you understand that gibberish?" James asked at the other end of the table under Dumbledore's amused gaze.

"Of course, this is not complicated, in this case these words correspond to the perception of the houses of others, so the term Nitwit refers to Ravenclaw, the House of Wisdom and the studious pupils considered by others as weirdos, Blubber is obviously referring to the Slytherin, the House of Cunning and Ambition, seen by others as cry-babies snitching to teachers and parents.

Oddment refers to Hufflepuff, the House of Work and Loyalty, seen by others as misfits and without place. Finally, Tweak refers to Gryffindor, the House of the Brave, members being seen as hard-headed and blowing hot air."

Everyone was surprised, whether they were students or teachers. For his part, Dumbledore began to clap.

"Exactly my boy, exactly!" Exclaimed the old man with enthusiasm.

Several students looked at Harry respectfully while Snape, Quirell and even Filius were intrigued by Harry.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry saw the twins blush away. He remembered perfectly well the two burned heads who did not stop doing stupid tricks. Finally, Dumbledore showed the teachers.

"Now, I wish to welcome our new professors, Professor Lily Potter who will replace Professor Quirell as Professor of Muggle Studies, the latter having decided to devote himself to the teaching of Defence against the Dark Arts first year. I also wish to Welcome Lord Harold Peverell of Zakel who will be the Professor of Defence against the Dark Arts of the sixth and seventh year," exclaimed the old man.

Harry and Lily got up to bow to the applause of the students. Only the Gryffindors cheered for Lily Potter while the Slytherins, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff gave Harry a standing ovation.

"And now, before we go to bed, let's all sing together the college anthem!" Exclaimed Dumbledore.

Harry's eyes widened in horror before he turned his gaze to Snape, who seemed just as frozen.

"Is he for real ?" Asked Harry while being pale.

Snape shot him a look, meaning he'd like to say no, but that was not the case. Harry closed his eyes as Valkorion's ghost appeared in front of him, writhing with laughter.

When the song began, Harry used the Force to create a bubble of silence around him. He was able to observe the disillusioned mines of the professors at the table. Even the Marauders seemed desperate as Remus kept flinching, probably due to his over-developed hearing werewolf.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The students left for their dormitories while the teachers rushed to their quarters, except for the main teachers who were to introduce themselves to their students.

Once his room was joined, Harry cursed Dumbledore.

"How dared this fucking old man make them sing like blind bats ?"

Valkorion appeared then, unable to stop laughing as he heard Harry's words.

"Now that you're a teacher, what are you going to do?" Valkorion asked intrigued.

Harry turned then, an evil smile on his face.

"But it's obvious grandfather I'm going to steal this philosopher's stone, but first of all, I see no harm in recruiting a few members to our cause, and I have the impression that Slytherins and some professors will be very receptive. . I will draw the Slytherins with power and even Ravenclaw with knowledge. I will not touch the Gryffindor Dumbledore watch over them. for cons, I guess Hufflepuff will be convinced. I think there will be enough of them to make it clear that by joining me, they will no longer be the laughing stock of other houses," Harry explained before laughing devilishly.


	7. Timeline

**Here's the timeline for those wondering. I shall post the 6th chapter in a few hours, just I finish it x) In maybe 2 hours**

* * *

5 113 BBY : Birth of Tenebrae on Medriaas (1460 Before Treaty of Coruscant) .

5 100 BBY : Tenebrae becomes Lord Vitiate, thus named by Marka Ragnos.

4 999 BBY : Vitiate's Annihilation Ritual of Medriaas, he becomes Immortal and Emperor of the Siths. 8000 Sith Lords are killed in this ritual, not counting all the inhabitants.

4 980 BBY : The Sith take refuge on Dromund Kaas, Vitiate swear to bring back the Empire.

-Divination of Vitiate.

-Creation of the Dark Council.

-Creation of the Hands, Eyes and Voice of the Emperor.

3 978 BBY : Manipulation of Mandalore the Ultimate by the Siths.

3 976 BBY : Beginning of the Mandalorian wars.

3 960 BBY : End of the Mandalorian wars by Revan and Malak.

-Revan and Malak become Siths, corrupted by Vitiate.

3 958 BBY : Beginning of the Jedi Civil War by Revan and Malak.

3 956 BBY : End of the Jedi Civil War.

-Revan frees himself, kills Malak and destroys the stellar forge to prevent Vitiate from winning.

-Revan is captured by Vitiate who put him in a stasis room to be interrogated and tortured.

3 853 BBY : Vorak Thual is put in stasis by Vitiate with his original body.

? BBY : Vitiate makes a transfer of essence into Valkorion's body on Zakel in the past, so he begins building the Eternal Empire because he notices that Sith dogma is limited. He sets up the eternal fleet.

3,681 BBY : Beginning of the Great Galactic War, return of the Sith Empire.

3,671 BBY : Battle of Bothawui lost because Vitiate is focused on the Eternal Empire, and meets Senya Tirall.

3 669 BBY : Birth of Arcann and Thexan.

3,659 BBY : Birth of Vaylin.

3,653 BBY : Looting of Coruscant and signing of the Treaty of Coruscant. (0 ATC)

3,642 BBY : Resumption of the war between the Republic and the Empire.

3 641 BBY : Vitiate is defeated. Battle of Ilum.

3,638 BBY : Resurrection of Vitiate, death of Revan.

3,638 BBY : Destruction of Ziost by Vitiate.

3 637 BBY : Attack of the Core Worlds by the Eternal Empire, death of Thexan by Arcann.

3 637 BBY : "Death" of Valkorion by Darth Nox who is trapped in carbonite.

3,632 BBY : Liberation of Nox, creation of the Alliance.

3,630 BBY : Nox becomes the emperor of Zakel after vanquishing Valkorion in his mind.

64 BBY (1956): Birth of James Potter / Sirius Black / Remus Lupin / Severus Snape / Lily Evans (4 yrs before real time-line)

47 BBY (1974): Birth of Harry Potter, James and Lily had sex after the victory of Gryffindor's team at quidditch. Lily gave birth to Harry just after school terms in 31/07.

41 BBY : Birth of Anakin Skywalker / Julien Potter / 1980 / Harry is 6 years old.

36 BBY : Harry follows Valkorion. He is 11 years old.

(3621 ATC) 32 BBY : Palpatine becomes Supreme Chancellor, Anakin joins the Jedi Order. / 1989 / Harry is 15 years old.

(3623 ATC) 30 BBY: 1991 / Harry is 17, he passes his test at the Black Temple. He absorbs the memory of Vitiate present in the holocron, retrieves his body and wakes Vorak Thual enslaved. Harry comes on Earth for the Philosopher's Stone.


	8. A teacher and unforgivables

**As promised, here's the next chapter x)**

* * *

 **09/02/1991**

 **Defence Against the Dark Art Classroom, Hogwarts, Scotland,**

Slytherin and Gryffindor 7th year students were present in the DADA room for their first class of the year. Although they sat at their desks, they did not see any teachers around, which intrigued them for some and annoyed for others. Being their N.E. year, they had no time to lose.

None noticed their teacher watching them closely, perched on the chandelier in the centre of the room. Harry frowned as he noticed that no student had detected him. What a blatant lack of efficiency, fortunately for them that he was not present for murder.

"Where's the teacher?" Asked the Slytherin Prefect, worried.

"Behind you."

The student screamed in fear as the other Slytherin members unsheathed their wands, all under the Gryffindor's loud laughter. As for Harry, who had jumped from the chandelier to land behind the Prefect, he raised an eyebrow at the strident howl of the Slytherin. He ignored the wands pointed at him, representing no danger to the person.

"Your name?" Asked Harry coldly.

"Ge ... Gemma Farley!" Stammered the young woman.

"Know, Miss Farley, that a strident scream will not be enough to defeat an opponent, unless under the air of a young girl hides a singer with an explosive voice?" Harry commented in a nearly murderous voice.

The young prefect blushed from head to toe under the Gryffindor slums, the Slytherins having sheathed their wands while gazing curiously at the teacher's curious reaction. He seemed far more competent than the previous one.

"Silence!" Harry thundered, releasing a tiny portion of his aura.

The Gryffindor's eyes widened as they shut up, some trembling slightly. As for the Slytherins, we could read the astonishment on their faces.

"Do you think it's fun to see a comrade get attacked like this, that her house means she does not need help, or that as a Slytherin she deserves to 'to be humiliated?' asked Harry, glaring to the red and gold students.

None of them answered, some even going down, ashamed. Harry snorted disdainfully before redirecting his gaze to the Slytherins.

"Your reaction was perfect, and I congratulate you, you have not wasted time getting out your wands, ready to react to the slightest altercation. You can sit down!" Harry exclaimed, motioning for Gemma to sit down.

The students performed without speaking, all now focused on their teacher with the most singular behaviour. While continuing to watch the students, Harry flicked a chalk in the direction of the painting where it wrote the teacher's full name. The students were shocked from this act of wandless magic.

"I am Lord Harold Merlinus Tenebrae Peverell of Zakuul , a descendant of a long line of pureblood predating the Hogwarts Foundation, and although I am your teacher, you will have to refer to me as _Lord Peverell_ or _your grace_ , I leave you the choice, if one of you happens to use another form of naming, I will make him regret this sad choice. Have I been clear enough?" asked Harry in a polar voice.

The students nodded quickly, the Purebloods rejoicing to be taught by a pureblood while the other students tried to understand what was happening, having never heard of Lord or other.

"First and foremost, I will establish rules that must be respected to the point. All non-compliance will be severely punished. Don't believe for a second that I will be content with detentions or take a few points." Harry continued with a sadistic smile.

The Gryffindors shivered in terror at the unhealthy smile on their teacher's face. Harry greatly appreciated the Slytherin's impassiveness, Sith-like impassiveness. With a little work, he could integrate them into his Zakuulan Empire.

"The first rule: My orders are your desires, whether they are reprehensible or not, you must always follow them.

The second rule: Everything said here will stay here. If I came to learn that you had the misfortune to inform another teacher or a member of your family, your House, a friend or whatever else, then you will regret it for the rest of your life.

The third and final rule: Magic is neither light, nor dark, there is only power and those too weak to monopolize it. So I do not want any comment about the magic used in this class, nor to be prejudiced about the rest of the students.

Did I make it clear to you? "Harry said while remaining straight, his eyes piercing through the students.

The students shouted "Hay, Your Grace!" In chorus, showing a satisfied smile on the face of Prince of Zakuul.

"Excellent! We will begin this course with a general test of your abilities, no need to grumble, I do not intend to question you or give you a surprise exam. No, you will just come face me in the centre of the room " Harry explained with a grin.

The students began to babble among themselves, eager to confront this teacher who was obviously more powerful than them. It was probably the first time in seven years that they were going to have a real teacher able to teach them Combat Magic.

Harry ordered the students to sit at the back of the classroom while leaving their desks where they were. Once the students were in the back of the classroom, he waved his hand, levitating all the desks and placing them on top of each other near the left wall. Faced with such a demonstration of power, the students could only open their mouths wide, scared by so much magic without a wand.

Once the central area of the class deserted from any obstacle, Harry stood in the centre, standing upright and both hands crossed behind his back.

"One by one, you'll move forward before you try to hit me with a spell, and anyone who can touch me will get FIFTY points for their house - let's start with the Slytherins," Harry exclaimed under the bewildered gaze of the students. present.

Without losing a moment, a student stepped forward before launching a cutting spell, followed by several stunner spells and other common spells. Harry avoided them with ease, using only the Force and his dexterity to guide him, all under the admiring glances of the students.

Every two minutes, Harry ordered a change of students. Some Slytherins were more creative than others, using _**Aguamenti**_ , _**Glacius**_ , _**Dextructum**_ , _**Experlliarmus Incarcerem**_ or _**Incendio**_. The most intelligent was Terence Higgs, the last one launched a powerful _**Lumos Maxima**_ followed by an _**Incarcerem**_ and two _**Stupefy**_ on each side of Harry, the latter then jumping over the spells to avoid them.

It was the turn of the Gryffindors, and he had to admit that for the fight, they were quite competent. After watching the Slytherins, the Gryffindors immediately started casting their most powerful spells, including _**Petrificus Totalus**_ and _**Mobilicorpus.**_ Despite all their efforts, none managed to reach Harry.

After two minutes of respite, giving the Gryffindor time to recover, Harry spoke up.

"As you can see, none of you could defeat me, yet I was not armed, giving you a definite advantage, and why did not you manage to touch me? ? "asked Harry.

The students reflected, trying to understand how their teacher had managed to avoid all these spells. Gemma Farley gently raised her hand, Harry gave her the floor.

"You were more trained? I mean, unlike us, you did not rest on your magic solely? ", Replied the prefect under the nods of the other students.

The corner of Harry's lips rose slightly upward before shaking his head.

"Your answer is only partially true, which is why I give Slytherin five points, and although I have not used my magic actively, I can assure you that it was present during each of my movements.

You need to understand that magic is not just energy that can be actively used through spells and runes. No, Magic is more than that, and its usefulness is infinite. Magic helps strengthen the body, improve our reflexes, but also to see beyond our mortal vision, allowing us to see the magic in all its extent.

Every thing is filled with magic, be it an insect, a stone, a tree or even a muggle. It does not mean they can use it, but they have it. That's why I decided to rename Magic as The Force, "Harry explained in a passionate voice.

To the astonishment of the Gryffindors, the Slytherins did not react when Harry mentioned Muggles. This betrayed their interest in their teacher, and the Gryffindors had to admit that there was a meaning to what their teacher said.

"Force is more than magic, it's Life! It binds us all together, it allows us to do unique things, and for those who are willing to break through its mysteries, it can help you increase your longevity, so much so that one can reach a quasi-form of immortality. Of course, some will not hesitate to say that it is Black Magic or related to prohibited Rituals, which is totally false. The Force is above all a gift we have, and it is our right to use it as we see fit, "Harry finished with a strong emphasis on immortality and the right to use it.

Seeing the amazed looks of his students, he realized that he had managed to gain their interest. He had still placed a spell on the room to prevent the students from telling others what they had witnessed.

"I have not yet taken the time to detail the quality of the books that you brought with you, surely at the request of your former teacher. However, know that my curriculum will be slightly different, focusing mainly on your analytical abilities and your reactions in real life. "Harry spoke again, waving his hand.

Immediately thereafter, the desks resurfaced while the students clung to the walls to avoid these flying objects.

"Sit down! We will begin with a theoretical course on the fundamental difference between the Light and the Dark Arts. You will be surprised ... And I advise you to get your books refunded as you shall not need them.", exclaimed Harry once more, waving his hand again.

It was then that a cupboard that had remained at the back of the room opened, from which several books came out to rest on the desks of the admiring pupils.

"We'll use these textbooks for the theory classes, there's a magic lexicon at the end, remember to memorize it, and if you get the chance, practice!" Continued Harry. "And now, open your books to the preface."

Without losing a moment, the students obeyed orders, not without reading the title of the book with some apprehension.

 _Compendium of Black and White Magic:_

 _All there is to know about the Magical Arts_

 _By Lord Harold Merlinus Tenebrae Peverell of Zakuul_

 **01/11/1991**

 **Teacher Room, Hogwarts,**

Harry was carefully reading the parchment he held in his hands before he smiled devilishly, scaring slightly the other teachers watching him.

He was currently correcting the essays of his 6th year students whose theme was "Can we live without the dark arts?" And the answers had more or less surprised him. He expected a majority of "yes" from the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and a contrary response from the Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

In the end, he had only received one "yes" from the Gryffindors and none from the Hufflepuff. Almost all of the students voted "no" explaining the need for balance in Magic, but also that many spells considered "beneficial" or light were actually dark spells, at least according to the definition of the Dark Arts by the Ministry of Magic.

"-astonished that my son has succeeded in defeating this troll! Ah, so much like his father!"

Harry looked up, temporarily giving up the essay (which was actually the last one) to correct to look at the person who had just spoken like this. He sighed once more as he saw the person in question: James Potter, surrounded by Sirius and Remus.

"A brainless bully who likes to attack people in band?", Said a sarcastic voice.

Harry's lips smirked at the Potions Professor's caustic response, Severus Snape.

"Snivellus ! Don't you dare speak in that way of my son!" Cried James, unsheathing his wand.

"Yeah, go back in your dungeon you Greasy Bat!" Sirius said, wiping his wand as well.

Seeing the situation degenerating, Dumbledore and other teachers got up to intervene but were beaten by Harry.

The latter had risen by unsheathing his wand (through spells and threats, he had managed to prevent the 6 th and 7 th year to reveal the extent of his magical abilities and the existence of the Force) to disarm Sirius and James, the wands rising in the air to come into the left hand of the Prince of Zakuul.

"It is forbidden to fight at Hogwarts without a formal duel, not to mention that two against one is a visible sign of cowardice, and I did not think that two members of the Wizengamot would be so stupid." Harry said under the incredulous looks of all the teachers including Dumbledore.

"Give me back my magic wand you bastard! "Cried James, blushing with rage.

At these words, a dark aura surrounded Harry under the frightened eyes of the teachers. Even Albus had decided not to get involved, both worried and curious about Harold's reaction.

For his part, James widened his eyes as he saw Harry's dark aura, unable to stop himself from yapping when Harry glanced at him promising a thousand sufferings against him. He looked around for his friends before noticing that Sirius was in the same state as him. When he saw Remus, his eyes nearly came out of their sockets: The Werewolf was totally terrified, seeming to fight with himself.

"Apologize, unless you want to challenge me in a duel?" Harry exclaimed before a sadistic smile landed on his face.

He then levitated James' wand in front of his eyes, causing it to bend a little.

"Of course, you will not have your wand ... So?" Asked Harry in a dark, bewitching voice.

James's eyes widened in terror as he saw his wand bend more and more.

"I'm sorry, do not break my wand, please!" James pleaded, swallowing.

"Me too, do not break my wand!" Exclaimed Sirius plaintively.

Harry only arched his eyebrow and smiled inwardly, noticing Severus Snape's joyful gaze. The Potions Master was absolutely delighted to see his enemies imploring someone else, showing how pathetic they are.

"Professor Peverell of Zakuul, I'm sure James did not want to be so rude," Dumbledore said to prevent the situation from escalating.

"I'll be inclined to believe you when they apologize to Professor Snape," Harry replied.

Albus's eyes lit up with joy as he saw a single denouement emerge. He turned to the marauders.

"Boys, apologize to Severus, it's time for your quarrel to end," the old man said under the betrayed eyes of the marauders.

"But it's him that started!" Exclaimed Sirius boyishly.

"All I did was tell the truth, after all, James was a bully who was having fun torturing the other Hogwarts students, along with you and your friend the rat. My question was perfectly legitimate when he was bragging about the resemblance between his son and him," Severus said in a neutral voice with a mocking smile.

Harry, however, saw hatred in the teacher's eyes.

 _Interesting, he_ thought.

"Do not talk about the trai ...", began James.

"James, Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, shocking everyone by his intervention against his friends.

Harry watched the werewolf before smiling.

 _It seems that the werewolf accepted me as Alpha, which explains Lupin's willingness to put an end to this conflict. He could never refuse my orders without fighting with his inner wolf,_ Harry thought amused.

He felt the amusement of his ancestor through the link uniting them.

"That's enough!" Cried Dumbledore, breaking his old grandfather's face.

The marauders were dumbfounded at Dumbledore's anger. Seeing his eyes, James and Sirius cringed before looking at Severus.

"Sorry Sni ... Seve ... Snape," James exclaimed as if he had just thrown up.

 _It must not be far_ , thought Harry with amusement.

"Yes, so ... sor ... sorry, I said it, can we get our wands back now?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Severus?" Harry asked, ignoring the stunned marauders.

Snape continued to watch the marauders with hatred but also with vindictive joy. For the first time, they had just apologized to him, and he was looking forward to that moment.

After two minutes of silence, and apprehension on the part of Sirius and James, Snape nodded.

"You are forgiven ...", he says before stopping.

He was going to insult them again, but Dumbledore's eyes had stopped him.

"In that case, I agree to give them back their wands," Harry exclaimed, levitating James and Sirius' wands to their owners.

"All because he's jealous of my son!" James exclaimed after recovering his wand.

"Why would he be jealous?" Asked Harry curiously.

Unfortunately, he had been away for the past three days, having had to return to Dromund Kaas to observe the progress of the repairs. He had been pleasantly surprised when he saw Kaas City free of trash and vegetation, not to mention the hundreds of thousands of robots that kept repairing the ancient Sith capital. However, they had more difficulty rebuilding the planetary shield, rehabilitating the city's sewers that were infested with dangerous creatures, and most importantly, they could not access certain areas that were so heavily damaged by the Force that the droids were shocked then destroyed.

And strangely, after his return today, no teacher had deigned to inform him about the events of the previous night.

"Ah, it all started when Quirell ..." began James.

The latter explained with great gestures how Quirell had arrived in the Great Hall before fainting (Harry rolled his eyes as he understood that it was comedy on the part of Voldemort) by announcing the presence of a troll in the dungeons.

He described how the faculty ordered the students to return to their quarters (Harry frowned, Slytherin and Hufflepuff did not live in the dungeons?) Before heading to the dungeons to apprehend the troll in question.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Quirell squint angrily and glaring at Severus ... _Interesting ..._ , Harry thought. James then continued his tirade, explaining that in fact, the troll had mysteriously managed to get to the 2 nd floor where he attacked the girl's lavatory (Harry chuckled inwardly). He then unveiled the presence of a student at that time and how his son Julien and Ron had managed to save this student. Harry noticed that James had been vague about how his son had taken to save the young student.

"And how exactly did he defeat a troll that's out of reach of a first year?" Asked Harry, arching his eyebrow.

At these words, James blushed slightly under Severus' victorious gaze. Even Sirius and Remus had blushed.

"The young ... Potter ... managed to push his wand into the nose of the troll by jumping on his back before being thrown across the room. His friend Weasley seems to have knocked out the troll with his own club thanks to a _**Wingardium Leviosa**_ , "Snape said mockingly.

Harry was silent for a few seconds.

"I see ...", he contented himself to answer without hiding the amusement in his voice.

"But why was this girl standing in that lavatory? Was not it time for lunch? "Asked Harry.

Once again, the marauders blushed as Minerva glared at them.

"It seems that Julien and Ronald were rude to Miss Granger, who then took refuge in the lavatory to express her sadness. As they are entirely responsible for this fiasco, I removed twenty points each." said the Deputy-Headmistress in a polar voice.

"That explains the sudden drop in Gryffindor point ...," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Indeed, but fortunately for us, the students are fine and the troll is gone," said Dumbledore in a cheerful voice.

Harry arched an eyebrow as he realized that Dumbledore wanted to end the conversation. Looking back, how did the troll do to ... Harry watched Quirell before he smiled inwardly. So, Voldemort was trying to recover the Philosopher's Stone.

"I'm wondering why none of your students have thought of transfiguring an object into a giant needle and aiming at the troll's skull," Harry said.

"What?" Exclaimed several teachers, surprised by Harry's idea.

"It is no secret that the trolls are naturally resistant to magic and contending objects. However, they are vulnerable to sharp objects. The students of thirst year have, if I'm not mistaken, learned to turn objects to needles. They could have easily done it and sent it right on the troll, more precisely the skull, I'm sure Julien Potter would have been able to bannish a simple object on the troll, would he not? "Harry explained, looking at James.

James whitens before blushing with anger. Harry had just insinuated that Julien was an incompetent. He was ready to respond when he saw Dumbledore's disapproving look.

"What would you have done in this situation?" Lily Potter asked, standing aside.

Harry looked at her disdainfully (which did not go unnoticed by other teachers).

"Very simple, I will have used the Death Spell," he replied as if nothing had happened.

The other teachers blanched while some began to scream.

"It's illegal, I knew you were a Death Eater!" Sirius exclaimed with a ferocious smile.

"One more insult from you, and I'll challenge you to a duel to death," Harry replied, squinting dangerously.

At these words, the marauders whitened just like the majority of teachers. Harry had a certain reputation, especially after defeating Filius Flitwick in a duel while both had _fun_. In fact, Harry had duelled the half-goblin to check his skills against one of the greatest masters duellists in the world. He was not disappointed, and it was a pretty fierce fight that resulted in a defeat for the Charm Teacher and a legendary victory for Harry (He knew the rest of the school was watching the duel, so he had to restrict).

"Sirius did not think those words, did he?" Dumbledore said, darting Sirius with a dark look.

He swallowed before quickly apologizing.

"But why the Unforgivable, you are not afraid of Azkaban?" Asked Quirell with some curiosity.

Harry smiled before sitting quietly in his seat.

"Do you know the story of the unforgivables?" Asked Harry.

The other teachers shook their heads.

"It does not surprise me as the book in which you could find this information was banned in 1738 by the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot at the express request of the Minister of the time, Eldritch Diggory. its pro-ministerial policy aimed at controlling information and putting in place a blacklist of books dealing with Dark Arts.

Fortunately, members of the Wizengamot proposed a second law to allow families with these books to keep them. The book in question is _History of the Dark Spells and their Misappropriation_ , written by Fytherley Undercliffe. I hope I do not teach you that this man was one of the Hogwarts Headmasters in the early sixteenth century, "Harry explained with a small smile.

Harry had a peculiarity that he had not lost in his transformation: The worship of information and reading. He had in a few days managed to read the entire Peverell Library, surely one of the oldest in the British Magic World without having been modified because of the laws. We could find books that are now forbidden.

"I must admit to being curious, could we find out more?" Asked Dumbledore, still eager to know.

The old man had just sat down in front of Harry, holding a cup of tea in his hands. Ironically, the Passion for Knowledge was the only thing shared by Harry and Dumbledore. Harry nodded at Dumbledore's question.

"The Unforgivables were created in 1184 during the Central Middle Ages by a French wizard named Hughes Fragulphe, a descendant of an old franc family known to muggles with Saint-Fragulphe.

Hughes was then a healer who participated in the battles, seeking remedies and spells to help the wounded and mitigate their suffering. Thus he invented the three unforgivables.

The first was that of death, called at that time the spell of Rest, granting eternal rest to those affected by this terrible spell. At that time, his incantation was made by a willingness to rest someone through the incantation. According to this book, Hughes would have invented this fate based on an ancient Aramaic healing spell that was intended to destroy illness. He simply changed the spell so that the illness became the person.

Then he created the cruciatus spell, called at that time the Waking Spell. Its sole purpose was to awaken all the nerves of a person, thus enabling people with disabilities to regain control of their members. Obviously, the spell had to be powerful enough to wake up the nerves, explaining the fantastic pain felt. That's how it earned its name.

Finally, there is the Curse of the Imperium called at this time the Boldness Curse. It was created to help wizards and soldiers of the time to lose all inhibition and fear in order to go to war. It was also used to prevent several suicides, "Harry explained in a voice worthy of his title of professor.

The teachers listening to him were stunned by these explanations as Dumbledore smiled endlessly. He finally knew the origin of the unforgivable.

"Obviously, these spells were diverted to more bellicose ends, which led to their banishment in 1717 by the Ministry of Magic. Note that these spells are still used in France although monitored by their Ministry of Magic. "Harry continued.

Sirius frowned.

"Okay it's interesting, but it does not explain how you would have escaped Azkaban," exclaimed Sirius.

"It's true it does not explain how you would have escaped prison," Severus said interestedly.

Harry snorted before looking at the teachers in turn.

"It should be known that at the time, and it still is, the Ministry of Magic was controlled by the Wizengamot, but the Wizengamot was always led by Purebloods, which explains the law of 1717.

This law makes it punishable by a life sentence of Azkaban any use of an unforgivable spell against a wizard born _Pure of Blood_ or _Mixed Blood_. This refers to wizards considered as Pureblood and Half-Blood.

This law was amended in 1781 to include goblins, veelas and werewolves as well as consistent hybrids between interspecies marriages, although the law states that only hybrids _endowed with magic_ and _allowed to use a focci_ are protected by this law. Muggle-borns called _New Blood from the Earth,_ later translated as _Mudblood,_ were added in 1718, if that would reassure you, "explained Harry.

The teachers remained horrified when they heard of the law. It was then that Lily's eyes widened.

"That means magical creatures are not protected by this law, that's why you're talking about using the Death Spell, it's legal!" Cried Lily, looking at once horrified and proud of her.

The faculty looked at Harry incredulously, except for Dumbledore (as head of the Wizengamot, he was perfectly familiar with this law).

"Indeed, and this is also the case for muggles, to tell the truth, and according to the Statute of Secrecy, it is perfectly permissible to use an unforgivable on a muggle provided they do not do so in front of other Muggles, not without obliviating them or worse, "Harry said victoriously.

"I see you know about the Laws of Magic," said Dumbledore, slightly suspicious.

Harry looked at the old man before smiling with a look that was meant to be sympathetic.

"After all, it is necessary to know the laws erected by the august body that I will join at the next council of the Wizengamot."

Dumbledore turned pale, as did the marauders.


	9. Wizengamot and Philosopher's Stone

**Hey people, here's the correct version thanks to WidowSirus from Ao3**

 **some corrections thanks to AnthonyR89 reviews**

* * *

 **12/19/1991**

 **House of Wizengamot, Ministry of Magic, London,**

Albus Dumbledore observed the Wizengamot members who had just entered the hemicycle for the winter meeting of the Wizengamot that traditionally took place two days before Yule. On this occasion, they reviewed the texts of laws which were going to take effect the following year in order to grant their final agreement.

Of course, the meetings of the Wizengamot were primarily to debate politically and try to increase each one's power by joining one of the three great coalitions of the Wizengamot.

The first was the **Progressives** led by Albus Dumbledore. This party was pro-Muggle, aiming at a reunification of the Magical and Muggle Worlds through the integration of Muggle events and customs at the expense of magical customs and events. However, they were also anti-creatures, passing laws restricting more and more the rights of magical creatures such as werewolves, vampires and goblins while making the rest of the population believe they were not the origin of these laws. Notable members were of course Sirius Black of House Black, James Potter of House Potter, Arthur Weasley of House Weasley and Albus Dumbledore of House Dumbledore. They accounted for 46 % of the active seats ( 30% of the total seats ) of the Wizengamot.

The second was the **Supremacists** led by Rhadagast Lestrange. Unlike the **Progressives** , this party was anti-Muggle, aiming for a total separation of the Magic World from the Muggle World. Their ideas went to the extreme, they were for the separation of muggle-born and half-blood children from their muggle parents from birth to subject them to adoptions for families who had lost the majority of their heirs after the war. However, they were pro-creatures (contrary to popular belief), since most Purebloods are proud to have magical creature blood in their families. Some families were distinguished like Malfoys (Veelas), Nott (Drackens) or Lestrange (sirens). Their notable members were Rhadagast Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Augustus Flint and Varius Nott. They accounted for 34 % of the active seats ( 22% of the total seats) of the Wizengamot.

Finally, there were the **Traditionalists** led by Augusta Longbottom. Also called the "Neutral", their party was above all for the respect of the magical traditions while integrating Muggle-borns to the society without however rejecting their habits and customs. Having no apriorism concerning the magical creatures, they were mostly abstinent and voted when they considered that a law was favourable to them. However, they had a tendency to vote with the **Progressives,** with most members being Dumbledore supporters or victims of Death Eaters. Notable members were Augusta Longbottom (Longbottom House), Amelia Bones and Murielle Prewett. They represented 20% of the active seats (13% of the total seats) of the Magenmagot.

Evidently, the Wizengamot Chief Warlock was chosen by the majority party members, thus explaining Dumbledore's strong position. But he was worried, and for good reason. He knew perfectly well that Harold Peverell would come to claim his seats, and the old man had no idea how many seats he had.

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat before approaching his podium where Voice Amplifiers were.

"My dear lords and ladies, allow me to welcome you to this winter meeting of the Wizengamot, the ultimate gathering of our august body in this day. Before we begin our meeting, I ask that the Wizengamot seat contenders make themselves known", Dumbledore exclaimed in an authoritative voice.

Inwardly, he prayed that no one would come. Alas, his prayers were not heard, and the doors of the Chamber opened to let in the man he so dreaded: Harold Merlinus Peverell of Zakuul.

" Who dares to appear before the members of the Wizengamot?" Albus asked following the rules.

"Lord Harold Merlinus Peverell of Zakuul," Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

Albus Dumbledore nodded as several members of the Chamber (and spectators on the balconies) were astonished by Harry's name.

"Which seats are you claiming?" Albus asked again.

Harry gave him a small smile.

"I claim the seats of the Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Peverell as its head," Harry exclaimed under the astonished gaze of the Wizengamot members.

A halo surrounded him before a thestral appeared above his head, confirming his request.

"All right, you can sit among your peers, Lord Peverell of Zakuul," Dumbledore replied.

"I'm not finished, Chief Warlock Dumbledore," Harry replied with a smirk.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in the face of this news.

"I claim the seats of the Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Gryffindor as its head," said Harry shocking the other wizards once more.

When a halo surrounded him and a griffin appeared above him, a hubbub echoed in the hemicycle. The majority of the members had always believed the Potters were Godric Gryffindor's last heirs, but now another could claim the seats, proving his superior right to the Potter's.

"I ... see," Dumbledore said.

"And finally, I'm claiming the seats of the Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Slytherin as its head," Harry finished with a cruel smile.

When the Basilisk appeared above his head, cries could be heard in the hemicycle. They came mostly from the **Supremacists** who could not believe that this wizard was able to claim seats while the last heir was Lord Voldemort.

After a few moments to recover from the shock, Dumbledore banged his wand.

"Order! I call for Order!" Cried the old man.

After a few seconds, the shambles came to an end and the members of the body sat down, sending envious and curious glances to Harry. As for the concerned, he was content to smile at the mess around him, revelling in the shocked mines of the wizards and Dumbledore's frightened look. Yes, the old man knew he was going to lose his power, and Harry was enjoying it like never before.

"Do you have more ... seats to claim?" Albus asked, regaining his composure.

"This is unfortunately not the case," Harry replied, looking falsely sad.

The cold look that Dumbledore sent him could have made him feel uncomfortable if he had not lived with a millennial Emperor ...

"In that case, I invite you to take your place among your peers," Dumbledore exclaimed with a note of hope.

He sincerely hoped that Harry would join the **Progressives** inorder to secure an absolute majority for the Wizengamot, thus enabling him to promulgate all the laws he wanted.

It was under the eager glances of the members of the Wizengamot that Harry went back to the Wizengamot's seats, deftly observing the wizards present throughout the hemicycle. With a little smirk, he headed for the **Progressives** under the triumphant gaze of Albus.

It was then that he passed his way, continuing towards the **Traditionalists** , shocking the old man, Sirius and James. But the shock did not stop there, and Harry ignored the **Traditionalists** before going to the **supremacists** to finally sit on the highest seat of this coalition. De facto, Harry became the leader of the **Supremacists** as the possessor of the largest number of seats, all under the admiring glances of the _former_ Death Eaters and those disgusted by the so-called _light side_.

"Are you sure of your choice, Lord Peverell of Zakuul?" Asked Dumbledore in a honeyed voice.

"I do not think it's your job to challenge my choices, Lord Dumbledore," Harry replied with an unhealthy smile.

Albus swallowed while glaring at him. It was then that he recorded Harry's words before he opened his eyes wide. He did not have time to say anything that Harry got up.

"Before starting this oh-so-important meeting, I ask for Albus Dumbledore's official renunciation as the Wizengamot's Chief Warlock," Harry asked in an authoritative voice.

Obviously, the **Progressives** and some **Traditionalists** wereoffended while the **Supremacists** made their approval heard. After some Times of hubbub and some insults exchanged, Dumbledore thundered his wand to bring about silence.

"I would like to point out that the **Supremacist** Party now represents 52% of the active seats of the Wizengamot, giving us an absolute majority, but the laws governing our august body are very precise, and only a member of the party with a majority is authorized to occupy the post of the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Lord Dumbledore is no longer a member of the majority, the latter no longer has a place on this podium. _Dura Lex Sed Lex_ ", continued Harry.

At the words of the latter, the **Supremacists** rose in choir to applaud, as some members of the **Traditionalists.** Seeing no way out, Dumbledore nodded.

"In this case, it is my duty to give up my obligations as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. I do not hide my disappointment with this turnaround, however, as said Lord Peverell of Zakuul, the law is hard, but it's the law, can I know the name of my successor? "asked Dumbledore.

Harry smiled before giving him a wink.

"The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot has traditionally been the leader of his political party for over 300 years, and I have no desire to break centuries-old traditions, which is why in respect of my predecessors I'll take over, "Harry replied to the applause of his party members.

At his words, an aura emerged from the centre of the hemicycle. It was then that the Wizengamot's brooch on Dumbledore's chest disappeared and reappeared on Harry's. Without moving by himself, Harry was carried to the central podium of the House while Dumbledore was sent to his seat among the **Progressives**.

"It is customary for every leader of the Wizengamot to make a speech announcing the broad outlines of his ambitions. Wishing to not deviate from this age-old tradition, I officially announce my desire to strengthen our traditions across our nation.

The Muggle world is far too dangerous and barbaric, it proved to us by their incessant wars for resources, lands, religious differences and even skin colour. To ensure the safety of our citizens, we must act by separating our worlds to ensure the sustainability of ours.

My goal is to strengthen our culture by curbing Muggle traditions, festivals, and customs, regardless of the means. No, contrary to the popular ideas about the **Supremacists,** I am not for the annihilation of muggleborns but rather for their integration from birth through a system of adoption by blood ... "Harry began before being interrupted by a **Progressive** wizard.

"But it's forbidden! Blood Magic is banned!" He shouted as those around him nodded their heads.

"In this case, we will change the law and restore ancestral practices unfairly banned. Blood Magic is by no means evil. Magic is but a tool, it is its users who make it good or bad. "Harry replied, glaring at the importune who had dared to interrupt him.

Seeing Harry's eyes, the wizard who interrupted him sat back down. Harry noted that it was Tiberius Ogden, Head of Ancient and Most Noble House of Ogden and owner of _Ogden's Old Firewhisky._

"As I said, before being rudely interrupted, I want to value our traditions while integrating muggleborns, and I want to create a commission of inquiry to find out the origin of muggleborns, my hypothesis being muggleborns are the product of exiled squibs among muggles.

Finally, I hope to be able to integrate the magical races so that they too can benefit from the rights and duties of our citizens, and together form a great nation. Goblins have long proven their worth by administering our economy, and if we were to really throw people out of a monthly mood shift, then we should not only ban werewolves, but women as well. Sorry to tell you, ladies, but know that for 14 days a month, you're a lot scarier than werewolves, "Harry finished.

At these last words, several wizards burst out laughing while the women raised their torso with proud smiles.

"Now it's time to start our meeting, Clerk, what are ..." Harry continued.

And so officially began the Wizengamot meeting and Dumbledore lost most of his influence.

 **04/06/1992**

 **Hogwarts, Scotland,**

Harry smiled as he finished drinking his glass of wine. After becoming the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, he decided to remove the position of Representative of the Ministry of Magic on the International Confederation of Wizards from Dumbledore. In doing so, the old man automatically lost his title of Supreme Mugwump, losing the majority of his political power. But Harry had not been able to fire the old man from Hogwarts, not without justification. Unfortunately, the founders had drafted laws to prevent their heirs from destroying the school. Thus, the heirs could kick off the Director only if he made a serious mistake or voluntarily put the lives of students in danger.

Despite this setback, Harry had managed to promulgate several laws, including granting goblins citizenship and authorization for wands, or allowing werewolves to obtain the Wolfsbane potion free of charge, thus allowing them to get a job more easily and greatly reducing stereotypes and hatred on werewolves. Finally, Harry had succeeded in enacting the Peverell Law, a law ordering the obliviation of Muggle-parents of Muggleborns to integrate their children from the earliest childhood into the Magical World. Obviously, this law was not very popular with Muggle-borns, but the problem was quickly contained with some obliviates.

Finally, the commission of inquiry into the origin of Muggle-borns had confirmed with evidence (provided by Bank Gringotts) about the wizard ascendancy of the latter, proving that Muggle-borns did not exist and that they were all half-bloods. Several families were soon discovered, such as a certain Hermione Granger from House Dagworth-Granger or a certain Justin Finch-Fletchley from House Blishwick.

Harry was out of his thoughts feeling a dark aura. Without wasting time, he went to the third floor where he found an open door and a dog with three very edgy heads. Raising an eyebrow at the grumpy beast, he just closed his hand, crushing the animal's tracheas with the Force and killing the poor animal on the spot.

With a wave of his hand, he sent the body to the other side of the room to access the hatch which he opened before throwing himself inside. Feeling the devil's net, he threw some lightning that burned the plant that curled up to let him pass. He went to the next trial which consisted of a door and flying keys.

Not wishing to lose a moment, he forced the door out of its hinges before advancing to the next trial.

Arriving in front of a giant chessboard, Harry grunted as he saw the pieces block his way while threatening him. With a furious gesture, he sent a black wave that blew all the enemy's pieces before crossing the door. When he saw a sleeping troll, Harry only raised an eyebrow before joining the next trial.

Harry saw the flames and the potions. Seeing that he lacked the potion needed to get through the trap, he merely erected a shield of force around him before crossing the scene. He still felt the heat of the black fire around him, something that surprised him.

Finally, he arrived in a large room. He saw Quirell without his turban with Voldemort's face in the back. In front of him was his _brother_ , Julien Potter. The latter was obviously terrorized, which amused Harry.

" Do you see what I've become? " Said the face. " Shadow and vapor ... I take shape only by sharing the body of someone else ... Fortunately, there are still some who are ready to welcome me in their hearts and their heads ... unicorn blood has given me strength in recent weeks ... In the forest, you saw the faithful Quirell drink for me ... And when I have the elixir of long life, I can recreate a body that will be good to me ... Now ... give me the stone that is in your pocket. "

Harry raised an eyebrow. Thus, Julien had succeeded in obtaining the Philosopher's Stone which he wished so much to obtain. That was interesting. Julien took a step back.

" Do not be stupid, " said the face angrily. " You better save your life and join me ... Or, you will know the same fate as so many others ... They died begging me to grant them grace ... "

Rolling his eyes at Voldemort's theatrical side, Harry called on the Force to bring the Philosopher's Stone to him. It was under the dumbfounded eyes of Voldemort and Julien that the reddish stone pierced the pocket of the so-called _Survivor_ before reaching Harry's hand.

"Pro ... Professor?" Asked Julien, his tone full of hope.

"Indeed, I thought I felt through my connection with Hogwarts an evil presence, what a coincidence to see you in these places, Professor Quirell, or should I say Lord Voldemort? Yet, do you really deserve this title of Lord? No, I do not think so, after all, that title is self-proclaimed and you've never been on the Wizengamot, "Harry replied with a smug smile.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he darted Harry with his darkest look.

"Harold Peverell ... of Zakuul ... Hm ... I do not know a place called Zakuul, but I know how to recognize the power when I see it, you should join me, together we could dominate the world, for that you just have to give me this stone, "Voldemort proposed in a voice that wanted to be attractive.

Harry laughed loudly at Voldemort's angry look and Julian's astonished look.

"Do you really think I'm going to accept joining a pathetic being who cannot steal a rock from a kid?" Not to mention that your words are full of empty promises and the state of your _Death Eaters_ after some punishments and the way you live, let's say I'm not interested. Besides I am the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the owner of Hogwarts, the most influential member of the national political scene ... no, I decline your offer, you filthy _Half-Breed!_ " Harry replied, spitting out the last words.

"Then ... DIE!" Cried Voldemort, throwing an _**Avada Kedavra**_ at Harry.

Harry just shifted to the side while Voldemort cast several spells on the fly, all under the shocked and frightened gaze of Julien who took refuge behind a pillar. Without losing a moment, Harry unsheathed his wand before answering Voldemort, chaining spells and transmogrifications some more dangerous than others.

In the face of Harry's surge of power, Voldemort retreated to the defensive while building a shield around him. But Harry was not finished, and with a wave of his hand, he broke a pillar before sending it right on Voldemort. Voldemort did not hesitate to throw himself on the ground to avoid the flying pillar that crashed against the Mirror of Erised to destroy it.

"How?" Voldemort asked, getting up.

"I do not have time to listen to your whining, you cockroach," Harry said, waving his wand.

Under the bewildered eyes of Julian and Voldemort, Harry turned the crushed pillar behind Voldemort into a monstrous creature. It was a gigantic Tuk'ata who threw itself on Voldemort. The latter did not have time to react that he was torn by the fangs of the creature in a howl of pain. For his part, Julien was throwing up as he saw the bloody scene .

Harry looked at the scene with a small smile before frowning as a miasma escaped the body. It was Voldemort, and the latter screamed before going to Harry. The latter erected a shield of Force that pushed Voldemort away, the vengeful spirit leaving the place to seek refuge elsewhere.

"He ... he's still alive?" Julien asked timidly as he approached Harry.

The Zakuulian Prince looked at him before nodding.

"It seems that Voldemort is actually alive, though without a body, for some reason his spirit has remained anchored on this earth, and there are many magical rituals to explain such a phenomenon," Harry said before ordering Julien to follow him. Together they made their way to the exit where Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and other professors were waiting.

"What happened?" Snape asked, glaring at Julien Potter.

"Julien!" Cried James, rushing to his son.

"All right, 'pa," the boy replied as James, Sirius and Remus fussed around him.

"Quirell seems to have been possessed by Voldemort's spirit, the latter obviously did not leave this plane of existence, I was happy to send him back from my school," Harry replied.

"Yeah, he kicked his ass like never before!" Shouted Julien under the astonished gaze of the adults.

It was then that he hastened to explain everything to the adults, omitting that Harry had recovered the Philosopher's Stone (the latter had influenced him with the Force). That's when Dumbledore came running.

"What happened?" Asked the old man before turning white. "And where is the Philosopher's Stone?"

"I'm sorry, but it seems like I accidentally destroyed the Philosopher's Stone during our altercation," Harry replied in a falsely disappointed voice.

"What, but ... it's not ... no ...", Dumbledore said before stiffening and asking for explanations.

Once again, Harry let Julien explain things, knowing full well that Dumbledore had no confidence in Harry. Julien contented himself with telling the truth, Dumbledore believed him.

"I see ... so I'll have to inform Nicholas ..." Dumbledore said, sinking.

"Indeed, not to mention that your loss does not stop there ," Harry said with a chilling smile.

The surrounding professors stiffened as they heard Harry's sentence.

"What are you talking about ?" Asked James, looking lost.

" Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I hereby remove you from your post of Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Magic and Witchcraft, following your endangerment of the students of this institute of knowledge. Possessing the last Life teaching post, You are allowed to continue teaching Charms and Alchemy and I will find a Headmaster to replace you as soon as possible, "exclaimed Harry.

An aura surrounded Harry and Dumbledore before shining. The old man's eyes widened as he lost control of the Hogwarts Wards as Harry regained control of the school. Albus had made the mistake allowing Harry to remove him from this prestigious position.

"But you have no right!" Exclaimed Sirius, gritting his teeth.

"As a Hogwarts owner, it is my duty to ensure the safety of students by engaging a capable faculty and effective administration, Albus Dumbledore having knowingly endangered the lives of many, mainly the life of Julien Potter, who would probably be dead without my intervention, cannot remain a headmaster of this establishment.

Being magnanimous, I will allow Albus to finish the speech this year so as not to shock the students. Professors wishing to do so may apply for the position of Hogwarts Headmaster with a cover letter. I will study each request as it should be. In the meantime, I hope you'll manage the establishment? "Asked Harry, looking at Minerva.

The woman nodded with her face closed. Although she did not agree with Dumbledore's dismissal, she had to admit that Dumbledore had been messing around for the last fifteen years.

"It's been a long time since I taught ..." Dumbledore said in a voice of old grandpa.

"In this case, I strongly advise you to revise your classics. After all, if you cannot teach, then your life contract will lapse, and I wish you a pleasant evening," said Harry before leaving. under the shocked eyes of the professors and the admiring Julien.

As he walked to his quarters, Harry heard his ancestor's laughter in his head. A sadistic smile took shape on his face.


	10. Dromund Kaas, projects and Wizengamot

**Heres the beta version xD**

* * *

 **04/07/1992**

 **Kaas City, Dromund Kaas,**

 **Imperial palace,**

Harry was pensively watching the machine in front of him. He came back on Dromund Kaas on 02/07/1992 to set up his plans. He thought back to the last events that preceded his coming.

After the upheaval following the Philosopher's Stone affair, an article was published in The **Daily Prophet** by the very caustic and sarcastic Rita Skeeter that Harry enjoyed so much. He had to admit that this woman was very good at distorting the truth and exaggerating facts while influencing public opinion. He remembered the article that had stirred up the British Magical World.

* * *

 **THE DAILY PROPHET**

 **From Headmaster to Professor, the fall of the** _ **Great**_ **Dumbledore!**

 _By Rita Skeeter, extraordinary reporter_

It's official, Hogwarts is no longer led by Albus Dumbledore. It is no secret that Albus Dumbledore has recently experienced an unprecedented political fall in the Magical World. It all started in December of last year when Duke Harold Tenebrae Peverell of Zakuul claimed his seats by right. To our shock, he inherited the seats of the ducal Peverell family, but also the seats of the Counties of Gryffindor and Slytherin, thus granting him 25% of the seats of the Wizengamot. He then joined the **Supremacists** who obtained 47% of the total seats while knowing that 10% of the seats are still inactive (the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Houses being without apparent heirs). Thus, the party now led by Lord Peverell of Zakuul now owns more than 50% of the active votes in the Wizengamot, granting them an absolute majority.

This is how Albus Dumbledore lost his office as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot but also the one with the International Confederation of Wizards, losing de facto the title of Supreme Mugwump. A blow to this old fool disillusioned with distressing motley clothes. But the recent fall of Dumbledore does not stop there!

I have learned from a reliable source that he has recently been removed from his position as Hogwarts Headmaster following events that have been concealed for the time being. This dismissal was not made by the Hogwarts Board of Governors, but the Duke Peverell of Zakuul, current owner of the Hogwarts grounds (belonging to Peverell) and lord of the castle (title attributed to the Hogwarts Founders by contract with the Peverell family). However, Dumbledore was able to retain a faculty position awaiting his life tenure, the last one.

I do not know about you, but I cannot wait to see the changes at Hogwarts.

Note that these changes will be announced in the Wizengamot on 01/08/1992 by Duke Peverell.

* * *

As a result of this article, Harry had received an incredible number of letters (Howlers being filtered) demanding to know the reasons for the dismissal of Dumbledore (whom he ignored royally), but also several candidates for the various posts of Hogwarts (Dumbledore had, it seems, rejected an incredible number of applications with excellent qualifications to favour his own).

In any case, and after this debacle, Harry had decided to analyse the Philosopher's Stone before returning to Dromund Kaas to try to recreate a body for his ancestor. But he did not expect the discovery he made as to the origin of this red stone.

The Philosopher's Stone had a blood-red colour for a good reason, and after probing it through the Force, he realized that the Flamel were not as _light as_ they claimed. The Philosopher's Stone was created through an alchemical sith process adapted to wizards, all using human sacrifices. Yes, the Stone was created by a very important human sacrifice, Harry believed that it took at least 1,000 sacrifices to create this fabulous stone.

This is how he went on 02/07/1992 to France to find the Flamel family. Confronting the French, he discovered that the Flamel were practitioners of the Sith dogma following the discovery of ancient texts in the north of France on Sith alchemical bases to extend life. Harry then suggested to Flamels to come with him on Dromund Kaas, which they eagerly accepted.

The same day, he left for the Sith planet accompanied by The Flamels. And that's how he found himself before these machines he watched with interest.

The machines in question were those that kept Tenebrae's body alive. Harry looked at the body before redirecting his attention to Nicholas Flamel next to him.

"What's happening?" Asked Harry, intrigued by the process.

The old man looked at him with a small smile.

"We are going to inject the elixir of life into his body in order to reinforce it to the maximum. Given the incredible power of Lord Valkorion, I estimated at two years the strengthening of the body before it is fit to be possessed. "replied Nicolas.

Harry frowned at this answer as Valkorion's ghost appeared.

"Why so long?" Asked Valkorion.

Nicolas jumped slightly before looking at the ghost.

"This body is not fit for magic, and despite the sith origin of the Philosopher's Stone, it is primarily magical, just like its elixir. To avoid a magical backlash from the body following a chemical reaction we have to adapt the body to the elixir through a progressive injection, hence the duration of the process. ", replied the old man.

"Would not it be easier to create a new body with the Philosopher's Stone?" Asked Harry.

"Indeed, it would be much simpler to recreate a body, however, everything proves that a magical core would conflict with Lord Valkorion's Force, quickly destroying the body. His original body being already adapted to his presence, no rejection shall happen. "answered Nicolas again, shaking his head.

"Lack patience and can wait," Valkorion said simply before disappearing again to do something.

Harry, for his part, looked at the body one last time before sighing. He had a lot to do, and his grandfather was not going to be able to help him for the next two years. Leaving the room, he headed for the balcony overlooking the city on which 2V-R8 was waiting for him. He had sent the droid to retrieve the data as to the progress of the work.

Once on the balcony, Harry took the opportunity to observe the city. In just one year, many changes had been made. The city was no longer a prey to vegetation, the streets were now cleaned and the buildings free of the roots that once roamed the walls.

The few destroyed buildings had been rebuilt while the carcasses of Sith and Republican ships littering the city had been recycled to repair damaged buildings and make more droids. In short, the city of Kaas City had recovered its former splendour even though it was empty of life.

"Report, droid," Harry asked as he continued to watch the city.

2V-R8 approached him while continuing to shake. (According to Valkorion, the droid had a manufacturing defect making it fearful, unless it was a will of the Sith who liked to be feared)

"Master, repairs of the city are being completed. According to the report prepared by CX-265-1, repair droid 1 st generation which you ordered the repair of the city, the manufacturing plant droids reached its maximum yield with a daily production of 3,000 droids.

The numbers to date are 1,014,000 droids including 700,000 repair droids, 150,000 protocol droids and 164,000 battle droids.

Several creatures from the surrounding forests resided in the Kaas City precinct before being exterminated according to your instructions to avoid any degradation of the site. Following the completed repairs, the reconstruction of the outposts was started through Dromund Kaas as well as the various seats of former Sith family.

Finally, some of the droids have begun the advancement of pre-existing works concerning the extension of Kaas City, work abandoned since the previous Empire. ", summarized the protocol droid.

Harry nodded. The work was progressing faster than expected, which was a definite advantage.

"What about the space yard?" Asked Harry, thinking.

"The space shipyard was not damaged in the war although it was totally empty as the ships were destroyed. The computers have the previous patterns of the Second Empire that are the Harrower-Class Dreadnoughts, the Fury Class Interceptors and Starfighters. We also have the patterns of spatial construction ships, cargo ships, orbital space stations and transport shuttles dating back to the Second Empire.

For the moment, no construction has been started, "replied the droid.

Harry's eyes widened with joy as he heard the news.

"What are the time estimates for crafting the ships?" Asked Harry.

"According to my estimates, master, it would take us six months to build a Dreadnought, three months for an Interceptor and only two days to build a starfighter, as for the space station, the drawings specify that its construction can be achieved only in the space, thus requiring construction ships that require three months to manufacture. If we have the necessary spaceships, it will take five months to build a station.

Surprisingly, it would only take us a month to build a cargo ship, probably due to the fact that it is mostly empty to allow the transport of goods. "replied the droid.

Harry frowned at the news.

"Do we have the equipment to manufacture?" He asked.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the droid's shaking.

"Master, I regret to inform you that we do not have the necessary equipment to manufacture certain parts of the ships, the resources have been used to rebuild the city, but we do have some mines of Desh, Aluminum, Silica and Laminoide. Not to mention the many mining operations present on the moons of Dromund Kalakar and the planet Dromund Fels.

We could build cargo and transport vessels to establish mining colonies to make the most of the Dromund system resources. According to my estimations it would only take a few days to mine the materials needed to build a cargo ship. Then, a month will be necessary for the manufacture of the cargo ship before being able to start the installation of the mining centres on moon Kalakar six which is the richest in raw materials. A mining centre would take two months to build, and then we can start extracting resources.

Once the extraction has begun and the routing has been completed, we will be able to start a shipbuilding process as well as a space station to facilitate the transportation of resources according to the mining scheme of the Second Empire.

Should I order this plan to be put in place, master? "Asked the droid after his long explanation.

"Do so, 2V-R8, I'm going back to Earth, and I hope that when I get back, a space station will orbit the planet, as I do not have the human resources to operate Dreadnoughts and other warships, I want first and foremost the reestablishment of mining colonies of the Dromund system and the reconstruction of the colonies of Sector Esstran with systems Horuset, Bosthirda, Begeren and Loro Babis as a priority.

These systems may still have functioning buildings and factories, and I want everything repaired for immediate use, "Harry ordered before returning inside.

"Yes, master," replied 2V-R8 before leaving the scene at full speed.

Back inside, Harry returned to see the Flamel couple who were in front of one of the city's archives, trying to understand the language.

"Nicholas, Perenelle, I'm going back to Earth to take care of Hogwarts and continue taking power, 2V-R8 will assign you protocol droids to teach you our language and give you the opportunity to learn more about our history.

Expecting your alchemical abilities, I recommend that you take a look at the advanced medical procedures and alchemical records I unlocked for you, "Harry exclaimed.

"Thank you, Prince Hadrian, and Perenelle and I will try not to disappoint you and keep you up-to-date on the evolution of the Tenebrae project," Nicholas replied with a smile.

Harry merely nodded before returning to Earth, leaving 2V-R8 behind him, Vorak and HK-55 remaining on Earth.

* * *

 **01/08/1992**

 **Chamber of the Wizengamot, Ministry of Magic** ,

The members of the Wizengamot entered the chamber to take their places, betraying a certain impatience. Today, Lord Peverell of Zakuul would announce his plans for Hogwarts to this august body, journalists and citizens present on public balconies.

Some members of the **Supremacists** smiled when they saw a disillusioned Albus Dumbledore sit among the **Progressives.** Since his political fall, the old man had been in a bad mood, to the delight of the Purebloods.

After a few minutes Harry got up behind the Chief Warlock's podium.

"My dear colleagues, let me welcome you to this 10 926 th meeting of the Wizengamot since its founding in 1066. As the tradition wants, I urge those wishing to claim their seats to do so." Harry began with a strong voice.

After two minutes of silence, Harry nodded.

"Now that it's done, it is time for us to address the issues on the agenda, but first and foremost, and respecting my promise made, I must discuss with you the subject of Hogwarts and its future." Harry continued looking at his peers.

Several members whispered while others focused their attention on Harry.

"Following a reform of the Hogwarts educational system, I am pleased to announce that the beginning of September this year will be accompanied by several changes that will benefit our children and the education of future generations.

First, I am pleased to inform you that after consulting the candidatures, the Professor Filius Flitwick was appointed as the new Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He shall be replaced by Professor Albus Dumbledore as Professor of Charms and Batsheda Babbling as Head of the Ravenclaw House. Regarding Professor Albus Dumbledore, the latter will also teach alchemy courses for the sixth and seventh years, without the need for a number of students.

Changes have been made to existing positions. Professor Cuthbert Binns was fired to be replaced by Grinragg Goldstory as a history teacher, directly from Gringotts. Potions Professor Severus Snape will now teach only NEWTs students and be appointed as Hogwarts Potion Master to develop new potions. He will be replaced by Professor Horace Slughorn for the other years.

Finally, the Defence Against the Dark Arts course was renamed as the Magical Defence Course, ending the so-called curse.

In addition, new courses have been introduced in the curriculum to diversify opportunities and promote the magical culture. Thus, the Course of Studies of the Magical World, its habits and customs has been set up to teach students our values and traditions. It will be taught by the Lord Lucius Malfoy and will be mandatory from 1 st to 3 rd year before becoming optional.

The Ancient Magic course has also been set up to teach students about Blood Magic, Ritual Magic and Druid Magic. He will be available as an elective from the third year and will be taught by Lord Rhadagast Lestrange.

In addition, an Offensive Magic Course will be organized and led by myself. It will be compulsory from the 3 rd year until term. It will aim to teach the different facets of magic, be it Light, Neutral or Dark Arts as well as duels. I will be supported by Headmaster Flitwick, renowned duellist.

Finally, a compulsory fencing course has been set up and will be taught by Nogrod Rixeclaw, goblin champion. This course will teach students the art of the sword. I recall that this course was cancelled in 1901 by the then Headmaster, Basil Fronsac, who considered it barbarian and preferred reading, " Harry explained with a small smile.

Immediately afterwards, **Progressive** members stood up, shouting with indignation, mainly about the two Goblins and the Offensive Magic Course. For his part, Cornelius Fudge reddened with anger.

"You cannot! The Ministry of Magic has banned the practice of rituals and Dark Magic," cried the Minister of Magic.

He did not see Lucius Malfoy sigh in spite. _What a fool_ , thought Lord Malfoy.

Harry darted Cornelius with a look so cold that the man instantly sat down in his seat.

"Minister Fudge, should I remind you that Hogwarts is a sovereign territory not subject to the regulation of the Ministry of Magic, and this according to the constitution at the origin of the Ministry of Magic? And must I remind you that any offense will be considered a crime worthy of the death penalty, not to mention the immediate invalidity of the Ministry of Magic? ", Harry replied.

At the words of the latter, a silence fell on the hemicycle. Harry decided to keep going.

"I remember, moreover, that the Wizengamot is the highest decision-making body of the Ministry of Magic, and de facto its laws are imposed on the officials of this Ministry, so I remind you that the laws promulgated by the Ministry of magic to ban Dark Magic, Blood Magic, and ritual practice have been overturned by the Wizengamot, and if you cannot remember these facts, then maybe you do not have your place as Minister. "Harry continued, darting the now pale man with a glare.

The **Suprematists** immediately understood Harry's veiled message. Without losing a moment, Augustus Flint stood up.

"I propose a vote of No Confidence of the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge and his immediate dismissal," says Lord Flint.

"I second this proposal," said Varius Nott, rising in his turn.

Harry nodded.

"This proposal is accepted, we will immediately vote on the dismissal of the Minister for Magic, that those voting FOR the dismissal will raise their wands," exclaimed Harry while raising his.

Immediately after, all the **Suprematists** and half of the **Traditionalists** raised their wands. Only three **Progressives** followed them.

"The motion is accepted with 73% of the votes, and I officially declare the immediate dismissal of Cornelius Fudge from the post of Minister for Magic. New elections will be held as soon as possible.

Let each party declare its candidates for the job, "Harry asked, slamming his hammer.

Albus stood up with a smile.

"We nominate James Potter as Minister for Magic," the old man said with a small smile.

He had hoped to use the Survivor's reputation to win votes from the people.

"We nominate Amelia Bones as Minister for Magic," Augusta Longbottom exclaimed as she stood up.

Harry arched an eyebrow at the appointment. Amelia Bones was an excellent candidate for this position. Finally, Harry smiled as he nodded at Lucius. The blond smiled before getting up, the members of the Magenmagot waiting impatiently for the appointment of the **Suprematists**. For his part, Albus frowned as he noticed that Lucius was going to make the appointment, not Harry. He widened his eyes, understanding.

"We nominate Hadrian Peverell from Zakuul as Minister for Magic," exclaimed Lucius Malfoy.

The shock then fits on the faces of the members present.

"Other nominations?" Asked Harry.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry hit his hammer.

"The candidates will have three months to campaign and prepare their speeches. The vote will take place on the first of October 1992 at 9:00 am in the House of Wizengamot. As tradition dictates, the vote will be carried out democratically by the people totalling 50% of the votes while the Wizengamot will represent the other half of the votes, and I declare this session of the Wizengamot closed! ", Harry ordered, tapping one last time with his hammer.

Following this session, a hubbub took hold of the scene as Harry left the chamber to join his mansion to hold a meeting of the **Suprematists** for the next day.

He was not, of course, surprised by one of the Daily Prophets a few hours later.

* * *

 **THE DAILY PROPHET**

 **Vote of No Confidence, Fudge fired from the Ministry of Magic!**

 **A new organized election and surprising candidates!**

 _By Rita Skeeter, Extraordinary Journalist,_

This is interesting news that we are learning today. Following the 10,926th meeting of the Wizengamot, a motion of censure was issued by Lord Augustus Flint against the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. After voting the Wizengamot, the latter was removed from his post, paving the way for new elections.

Cornelius Fudge was dismissed following the questioning of the Wizengamot and his lack of knowledge about the Constitution of the Ministry of Magic. I do not know about you, my dear readers, but I am delighted to have no more ignorant in power.

Three candidates have been nominated for future elections. The first is Lord James Potter, father of our national hero. Former Auror, he is currently Professor of Magic Defence at Hogwarts School.

The second candidate is Dame Amelia Bones, current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement following the dismissal of former Head Bartemius Crouch Senior after the scandal of his son as a deatheater.

The third candidate is Duke Hadrian Peverell of Zakuul, Chief Warlock of Wizengamot and British representative at ICW. Also current owner of Hogwarts, and at the origin of the integration and granting of citizenship to the magical races, his decisions have revolutionized the British Magical World as a whole.

I do not know about you, but I intend to vote for him!

* * *

Of course, it was followed by another interesting article.

* * *

 **THE DAILY PROPHET**

 **Hogwarts College reshuffle, a choice made by Duke Peverell of Zakuul**

 _By Rita Skeeter, Extraordinary Journalist,_

It was during the Wizengamot Reunion that Zakuul's Duke Peverell revealed to the general public the changes made at Hogwarts.

The new director of this establishment is none other than Filius Flitwick, a famous half-goblin citizen as international champion of duels , and Master in Charms.

No longer able to hold Charms classes, he will be replaced by Professor Albus Dumbledore (who will also teach Alchemy) while Ancient Runes Professor Batsheda Babbling will replace him as head of the Ravenclaw House.

Other teachers will emerge as Grinragg Goldstory (replacing Professor of History of Magic Cuthbert Binns) and Horace Slughorn (replacing Professor Severus Snape Potion for 1 st to the 5 th year).

Finally, courses have been added like **Course of Studies of the wizarding world, its habits and customs** taught by Lord Lucius Malfoy, the **courses Ancient Magic** taught by Lord Rhadagast Lestrange and **Fencing** taught by Nogrod Rixeclaw.

Finally, an **Offensive Magic Course** has been introduced and will be taught directly by Duke Peverell of Zakuul. This course will also serve as a dueling club.

We sincerely hope that these changes will bring new life to Hogwarts.


End file.
